Untitled
by LolaTiny
Summary: When Kitty and her friend Fi go to england to try to get signed, Kristy runs into a handsome stranger with blue eyes. Will she meet him again by accident like the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: England Here We Come!!

I looked out the airplanes window, I sighed, "I know, I'm bored too, but we'll be there in a few," my friend Fiona said as she read through an article in a magazine. I sighed once again

and looked out the window. I can't just sit here; see we're on our way to England. We convinced our parents to let us travel to look for schools and to visit our friend Kelly, but we're

really looking to get signed since we're in a band together (our other guitarist quit). By the way I'm Kristy Matthews, I'm 18, and I have dark brown hair with pink highlights. I'm skinny

and not to tall I'm 5'5, I wish I could be taller though. Let's see…ohh I have big grey eyes so I get called Kitty by all of my friends. And besides that I'm a klutz and that I never die…ha-

ha. Seriously I have fallen down the stairs more than anyone needs to, but here I'm alive on a plane. I'm also not a very serious person I'm loud, I don't like to see people upset or be

upset myself so I try to cheer myself and others around me. I guess I'm just weird, and nothing else. Now my friend Fiona, we call her Fi, she hates her birth name. Let's see she's blond,

18 yrs old, about an inch shorter than me, she's pretty, and she's really funny. When you first meet her she's quiet, but once you get to know her she's a wild child just like all of us. The

only thing is that she is the responsible one; it took me forever to convince her to fool our parents into thinking that we were coming to search for schools.

Now about our lovely friend Kelly. She has dark brown hair, she's pretty, the same height as me, she has blue eyes, and crazy. We're staying over at her house doing our visit. Her dad

is this big music producer in England as well as her brother David who works with him. She moved in with them about 2 months ago. She was living with her mom, but her mom is a

clothing designer so she moved to France. Kelly didn't want to bother her, though I think she didn't want to bother learning French, she failed it freshmen year in high school. Anyways,

she invited us to stay the summer, her dad is never around so her brother David didn't mind if we stayed. Though, I will feel a bit uncomfortable since David and I used to date 2 years

ago, I guess we can handle it. We had a bit of problems when my parents found out I was dating a 20yr old when I was only 16, and besides he was moving to England and other stuff.

On with what I was saying, so yeah we're staying there and we're hoping to get signed, I just don't wasn't to face my parent's… oh well, it will be worth it. "Kitty, we're here," said Fi as

she pointed out the window smiling. "London, here we come," I said jokingly as we arrived at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blue Eyed Cutie

"Where did she say she was going to pick us up?" I asked Fi as we walked around people. I found a bench and sat. "Hold on, I'll text her," Fi said as she took her phone out of her

purse. I got up from the bench and stood on top, I watched as people said hello's and goodbye's to others. "Kitty get down from there, that lady is staring at you," Fi said laughing as

she starting texting. I looked to see where she was looking; an older woman behind a desk was giving me a disproving look. "Oh well, too bad for her she can keep looking," I said

as I kept looking for Kelly. I finally spotted her she was by the entrance, looking for something in her purse (maybe her phone?). "I see her she's over by the entrance," I said as I

pointed toward the direction she was at. "I know I just got her text." Fi said as she put her phone away in her purse. I got down from the bench and I started gathering my stuff.

"Race you; let's see who gets to Kelly first 1…3."Fi said as she was off running. I quickly ran after her, but for her luck I was in the track team in high school. "Oh you suck," she said

laughing a bit as she turned to see me next to her. "I think you do," I said running a bit faster. I turned back in front of me but it was too late. I hit something hard, well someone.

I was expecting to fall any second on the floor, but I didn't. I felt the guy's arms holding me. "Whoa…love, don't want you falling now do we?" he smiled at me. He had the most

gorgeous blue eyes I've seen. I looked at the rest of his face. He had freckles, curly brown hair, and a beautiful smile. "I'm so sorry," I managed to say. He pulled me up and handed

me my suitcases. "Thank You," I said not taking my eyes off his. "Don't worry about its fine," he said smiling at me again. "Kitty are you ok? How many lives do you have left now? 5?"

Fi said laughing at me as she came near me. "I'm Danny," he said still smiling. "My name is Kristy and this is my friend Fi," I said smiling back. "Come on Danny, Fletch is going to be

pissed if we don't hurry," said another guy he had longish brown hair and was a bit shorter than Danny. "Alright mate, nice meeting you Kristy and Fi, maybe we'll see each other

sometime," he said as he walked away with his friend. "OMG…they were so hot! But the guy who came last was the hottest," Fi said with a big smile on her face. Let's go Kelly is

waiting for us," I said as I pulled my suitcases behind me. I started thinking about Danny, he seemed so nice and not to mention good looking. "Kitty are you ok? I saw everything."

Kelly said as she gave me a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said smiling at her."Alright then, let's get going," she said as she lead us through the door and to her Volvo. We got in the car and

started driving toward her house. We soon got to what seemed like a gated community. "You live in a gated community?" Fi asked Kelly. "Yeah, my dad lives near a lot of musicians

plus he has a studio in the house that he uses," she says as if was a normal thing. "Wow…that's amazing," I say as I look around at all the houses. We pulled up to a house it was

huge! And we thought our houses were big. It looked like it had a pool and a pool house. We got out of the car with our bags. We followed Kelly into the house. "Ok let me show you

girls your rooms so you can settle in," she said as we started up the stairs. We went into a long hallway. "You guys can use these two bedrooms here, hope you don't mind sharing

bathrooms," she said as she opened the doors to the bedrooms. They were both very posh looking. "Don't worry about it Kel's ,we can share bathrooms," I said as Fiona nodded.

"Ok ,then just leave your suitcases on top of your bed and Amanda will put your stuff away if you would like," Kelly said smiling at us. "oh, ok," Fi said as we both went into our

separate rooms and we put our bags on the beds. "Come on girls let's go and watch some movies, and I'll order pizza," Kelly said as me and Fi hurried up quickly. "Wow…seriously you

never change," she said as she grabbed our arms and ran downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The Visitor and old friends.

We sat on the couch and watched "_A walk to remember" _as we waited for our pizza to arrive. "_Ding-Dong" _"I'll get it, can you pause it Kitty?"Kelly said as she jumped over the couched

and ran to the door. I pressed the pause button on the remote, I heard Kelly talking to someone, but it didn't sound like it was her pizza. "Hey you're back, come in I want you to meet

my friends," I heard Kelly say. Fi and I quickly sat up. A pretty girl who looked a bit older than us followed behind Kelly. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello," she said smiling at

us. "Hi," Fi and I answered smiling back. "Giovanna this is Kristy and Fi, Kristy, Fi this is Giovanna she's our neighbor from across the street, her boyfriend Tom is working with David,"

Kelly said. "How nice to meet you girls maybe we can hang out sometime, the guys are all coming back from the trip later today, but maybe we can all go clubbing," Giovanna said

smiling at us. "Yeah, that sounds good," Fi and I said together. "Alright, then so can you give those papers to David?" Giovanna asked Kelly. Kelly simply nodded. "Alright, nice

meeting you girls," Giovanna said as she started walking toward the door. "Bye," Fi and I said "Bye girls," Giovanna as she left the house. Fi and I sat back down where we were

before Kelly came jumping into the couch. "Ok press play," we sat there and finished watching the movie. Then we started watching "_The Grudge 3"_ after we got bored and skipped

through all of our favorite parts in "a walk to remember". It was bad idea because we were scared out of our minds. We heard a door creak open Fi, Kelly, and I looked at each other

with scared faces all of the sudden I felt a warm breath on my neck. "Your pizza's are here," I heard the voice and we all screamed. All of the sudden we heard laughter and the lights

were switched on. I looked behind me to see David (Kel's brother) he was holding 2 pizzas. "Did I scare you Kitty," he asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes, same old David. He had grown

a bit more (don't know how that's possible he must be 6 feet tall now). His brown hair was pulled back with gel and he still was really cocky. He's the kind of guy who knows he looks

like a model and uses to his advantage, anyways enough him. "Just give us the pizzas we're hungry," said Kelly as she stood up and grabbed the pizzas. We all grabbed our slices of

pizza and sat down. David sat by me. "So how was your trip to Brazil with the boys," Kelly asked him. "Oh, it was fun, I didn't get to ask them that I had to rush to the office before

dad left for the states," he said. "Giovanna stopped by earlier to drop some papers off, she said they were from Tom," Kelly said as she handed him the papers. "By the way did you

talk to Tom about I don't know…us?" Kelly asked him. Fi and I looked at her confused. She turned to us again "Giovanna's boyfriend Tom is in a band, and they are looking for new

talents to sign," she said smiling. "So did you talk to them about us?" she asked turning her attention back to David. He looked at her and then back at the TV. "Come on David, did

you talk to the guy or not?" I asked as I pulled impatiently on the sleeve of his jacket. "I did and he said that he would love to set up a time to meet," he said as he quickly plugged

his ears. "OMG…AHHHHH," Kelly screamed, I plugged my ears too. "So when are we meeting them?" Fi asked David (after he unplugged his ears). "Don't know yet I have to figure

out when they're open," he said looking at his sister who was now hyperventilating. "So…just chill I'll set up a meeting tomorrow, now can we watch the movie, please?" he said as he

pressed the play button. But we kept the lights on this time…just in case.

* * *

That girl 16- Thanks for reading! Glad you like the fic! Hope you like this chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Craziness and Going Out

Omg…I'm going to crazy. Ok so yesterday after we had pizza we went to sleep and I had a dream about the guy with the blue eyes. He was right there I swear I could almost touch

him. So know I'm thinking about him while I'm on the way to the mall since we're getting new clothes for when we go clubbing tonight. On the way I swear that I saw the guy named

"Danny" as I remember him. I screamed and David stopped the car to ask me if I was ok (David was going to the mall to a signing with Giovanna's boyfriend and the band). I told

Kelly only for her to say "Awe…maybe you guys were meant to be together, imagine telling your kids _I met daddy at an airport and I saw him everywhere after that day_," she said trying

to mimic my voice as she laughed. "Shut up," I said as I started thinking would I find someone special here? "Who is this guy, anyway," David asked me as he turned left. "Oh Kitty ran

into this guy literally at the airport and he was gorgeous," Kelly said laughing. David cracked a smile "Well I wanna see if you ever see this guy again, doubt it though," David said

laughing. We all got out of the car I was pissed! What gives him the right to tell me if I will ever see the guy again or not? I walked behind them. David said something to Kelly and Fi

they kept walking as he stayed behind. "What?" I said giving him a dirty look. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked as we walked next to each other. "You just piss me off," I said with

a serious face. "Come on Kitty be realistic, you won't see that guy again," he said as he looked at me. "Ok, you're right," I said not looking at him. He was right I was never going to

see that guy again. I just don't like that he feels like he owns me…ugh. We caught up to the girls. "I'll meet you girls here in about 2 hours," David said as he went downstairs. My

mood switched immediately, I guess he just does piss me off. Fi, Kelly, and I all went around the shops looking for clothes for tonight. I ended up buying a purple sparkly top with gold

in it. I also bought the cutest high heels that were gold and a new pair of skinny jeans. Fi bought herself a black dress with leggings and silver heels. And Kelly bought herself just new

pair of blue high heels. After we were finished we quickly ran down to were we supposed to meet David 10 minutes before. We sprinted downstairs; I managed to not fall or hurt

anyone! Woo! We fixed ourselves up a bit and we followed Kelly. "How do you know where David is?" I asked as I looked around. "Oh just follow the screaming girls," she said smiling

a bit. We went deeper into the mall and we could hear screaming from about a thousand girls or more. They were all waving, crying, and just screaming. Kelly started digging from her

purse and took out 3 passes. She handed them to us; Fi and I took them and put them on our necks like she did. The passes read McFly on them. We followed Kelly until we came to

a stop in front of a man. "Hey Neil, how are you?" Kelly asked him. "Very well how about you?" he asked her. "Well thanks, these are my friends Kristy and Fi," she said. The man smile

at us "Will I be seeing more of you girls?" he asked us as he opened the door behind him. "Probably we'll be here for a month or more," I said smiling at him. We said goodbye and we

followed Kelly into a small office. I saw a blond guy who was good looking and another with dark brown hair who also was really cute. "Harry, Tom this is Kristy and Fi. Girls these are

Tom and Harry," Kelly said introducing us. We shook their hands "We heard you girls were looking for a deal, we can't wait to see you perform," said Tom smiling at us. Suddenly

Giovanna walked in "Hey Fi, Kristy," she said as she put a couple of bags down on one of the chairs. "Hello," we said smiling at her. "Where are Danny and Dougie?" she asked Tom

as she looked around the room. "Oh, they've gone to their flat," Harry said who had his arm around Kelly's waist. They made a really cute couple. But I couldn't believe they had a guy

in the band called Danny. God David is right there is no way I'm going to meet that guy again. "Hey girls you're here," said David as he stood next to me. "We can leave now if you'd

like most of the girls are gone now," David said as he put his arm around my neck. I turned to look at him, but he was too fast and he turned quickly. "Ok then let's go," said Tom as he

got up from his chair. "So we'll see you in a couple of hours," said Giovanna as we all started walking outside. We walked to their car and then to ours. I still felt a bit uncomfortable with

David he put his arm off my neck to only hold my hand. Ugh…he's doing this to me again. When we were younger before he asked me out he did this and he would whisper in my ear,

he would also hug me for no reason. That's how he got me to fall for him. But that's just an old story nothing can happen between us again. We finally arrived at the house and we all

went upstairs to get ready for later. I took a shower and got into my new clothes. I applied my makeup and I decided I would leave my hair wavy for tonight. I turned to see the clock

there was still an hour left before we left. I walked downstairs and sat in the living room to watch TV. I sat on the couch and I started flicking through the channels. I stopped at MTV

and I watched "My super sweet 16". I've always thought this show was hilarious, all the girls running around and being spoiled by their parents. I sat up and started watching the

show, after the first episode was over I felt someone sit beside me. "How long will they be up there?" David asked me. "I don't know, it depends," I said as I turned to face him. He

was wearing dark jeans, a blue light blue shirt and a dressy jacket. "That's one thing I love about you, you don't take forever to get ready because you're already so beautiful," said

David as he put his hand on my face. Ugh…why is he doing this to me? I thought we were over a long time ago. I looked into his hazel eyes, I snapped out of it and I took his hand

off my face. I turned my attention back to the TV. But it was turned off in seconds. "Come on Kitty, you can't tell me there isn't anything there, I still love you and I can tell you still love

me too," he said as he grabbed my chin gently turning my attention back to him. I looked into his eyes, could I still love him? No…there's nothing there besides maybe a friendship.

"Look David, I will admit that we had something wonderful, but that was a while ago," I said hoping I sounded as mature as I did in my head. He looked at me "You're different, not

physically but mentally, you always surprise me everything I see you," he said never taking his eyes off mine. I got up from the couch as I heard steps coming down. "Well I guess

that's part of my deal," I said smiling at him. "Guess so," he said as he got up and started looking through his pockets until he got his keys. "I'll be in the car," he said as he walked

out. Ten seconds later Fi and Kelly were downstairs all pretty and ready to go. "Let's go girls," said Kelly all pumped up.

* * *

That girl 16- Glad you like it :D  
More silent readers out there?

Please Review I promise I wont bite lol


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Ch 4: Craziness and Going Out part 2

We got in the car and talked about how it would be awesome to get signed. David made some remarks here and there, but not as he normally would. We finally got to the club and

we all got out of the car. We walked into a V.I.P. section near the back. David led us to a table where Giovanna, Tom, and Harry were already sitting. "Hey girls," Giovanna said smiling

at us. She looked really she was wearing a red sparkly dress and matching shoes. "Hey," We all answered. "Sorry we aren't all here Danny and Dougie went to get some drinks,"

Tom said smiling at us. I wonder how Tom is with Giovanna; they both seem to be really in love with each other. "Don't worry about it that's what we came for anyway," said Kelly

as she made her way over to Harry. "Come on Kitty let's go dance," David said as he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "I come in a package with Fi," I said looking up at him. He

smiled at me as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, Fi…Kitty do you girls want to go dance?" David asked us. "Sure," Fi and I said as we smiled at him. He grabbed Fi's hand and pulled us

toward the dance floor. We danced for a bit, but David had to step outside since his dad was calling. "So...he's totally flirting with you," said Fi as we kept dancing. "I know back at

the house he was like 'you know I still love you' blah, blah, blah, just talk," I said making a face. Just then I completely lost my balance, but surprisingly I didn't fall to the ground. I

looked up to see the same pair of blue eyes I had seen at the airport…it was Danny. "Whoa love… we have got to stop meeting like this, you're gonna get hurt," he said as he smiled

at me and pulled me up. My memory hadn't giving him justice. He looked better than I had remembered. "Oh sorry… I'm just a klutz," I said smiling at him. Fi came and her face was

surprised she tried to hide it, but she lost it when she saw Danny's friend coming. "Are you girls here by yourselves?" Dougie asked as.

"Just here with some of my friends friend's," I answered since I don't Fi could she was just staring at Danny's friend. My phone started vibrating.

_Kitty,_

_Come and meet the guys they're on the way here._

_Kelly._

"We have to go, Kelly is calling us over," I said to Fi as I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you leaving, cause we'll be here for just little while," Danny said smiling. "Oh no we

just have to meet some of her friends, we'll probably be here for a bit" I said as I put my phone in my pocket. "Then I'll see you later right?" he asked smiling at me. "Of course,"

I said smiling at him as Fi and I made out ways to the bathroom. Fi and I talked about the guys as we fixed our makeup quickly. Half way back to the table Fi and I made our way

to the table David caught up with us. David put his arms around neck and guided me through all the people dancing. I really hoped Danny wouldn't see me, he might think there's

something going on between David and I. As we walked toward the table I lost my breath a bit as I saw two very familiar faces.

Danny and his friend sat next to Tom and Giovanna. Danny sat there and smiled at me, but his face changed quickly as he just stared. I was pulled out of my thoughts by David's

booming voice in my ears. "Hello Danny, Dougie this is Fi and Kristy," he said as he looked at me and pulled me closer to him. I quickly pulled away; I looked at Danny who was now

smiling at me. "Oh so these are the girls who want to get signed?" Dougie asked as he looked at Fi. Tom eyed us "Have you met before?" he asked as he kept looking at us. "Yeah

Kristy here had an accident at the airport the other day so I helped her out," said Danny as he smiled. Was he laughing at me? Tom simply nodded, but kept staring. "Well why don't

you girls stop by in about 2 days?" Tom said as we all agreed on the time. "We've got to get going Dan, signing tomorrow mate," said Dougie as he started getting up from his seat.

Bummer they were leaving already and I didn't get the chance to talk to Danny. Danny got up himself and smiled at us "Nice meeting you girls," he said as he waved. Dougie and

Danny disappeared into the crowd of people dancing. "Come on Kristy let's go and dance a bit," said Kristy as she grabbed my arm. I quickly caught on that she wanted to go meet

the guys. "Oh sure, excuse us," I said as I started following behind her. "I'll come with you girls," David said as he looked at us. "Oh don't worry we'll be fine," I said as Fi and I

walked a bit more. "Don't worry I got nothing better to do," he said as he grabbed our hands and pulled us toward the dance floor once again.

Boy this is going to be a long night!!

* * *

That girl16-Haha my friend has personally said that to me, so I thought it would be a good add lol Glad you like it though! :D And thanks for reviewing!

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Glad you like it and thanks for the review! :D

Come on people I know there's more of you out there lol Just want to know if ya'll like it :D

I've already promise I won't bite!  
xxCindy


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5: First Meeting

Ok, so today we're going to meet up with the guys later. I'm so excited! Besides (you probably already guessed) I'm going to see Danny again today! I've been up for about 3

hours getting ready. I've changed my outfit about 5 times. At the end I decided to not be all in his face with my outfit so I'm just wearing dark blue skinny jeans a t-shirt from

about 2 years ago and my purple converse. I straighten my hair and did my makeup. Fi was probably doing the same thing right now. "Girls we're going to be late," screamed David

from the bottom of the stairs. We all hurried downstairs and into the car. "I'm so nervous, we don't even have a bass player," said Kelly as she took deep breaths. "Chill out we'll

be fine," I said as I patted her on her shoulder. "Why aren't you nervous?" she asked as she turned to look at me. "It's probably because of DANNY!!!" Fi screamed "What? You like

him?" David asked as he eyed me from his mirror. I didn't know what to answer, I didn't know Danny enough to say yes and besides I don't want to hurt David's feelings. "Umm…I

suppose, it's not like I tried to kill him last night," I said. David's face dropped a bit, but then he smiled. "Sure, play the _I just met him_ card," Fi said as she rolled her eyes. "Well In

just did," I said as I stuck my tongue out to her. "So how about you Fi, you got the hot's for Dougie?" Kelly asked her. "I'm going to be honest…yes. He's so hot and he seems like a

nice, funny guy," Fi said as she smiled to herself. "You know, he doesn't have a girlfriend, so…," David said. "OMG! Are you serious?" Fi asked him, David simply nodded. I wonder if

Danny has a girlfriend. I don't want to ask I would just contradict myself about what I just said. "So wait does Danny have a girlfriend?" Fi asked as she smiled at me. Moments like

these I love it's like Fi thinks the same as I do. David turned to look at us from his mirror. "Yeah…I think he does. He was going out with a photographer," he said looking at me

(probably to see my reaction). "Wait…no he broke up with her month's ago, she doesn't hang out with us," Kelly said. "Well you know they've been an off and on thing with them,"

David said. He seemed a bit pissed. Oh well I hope Kelly was right though.

We arrived at a studio and we all headed inside. Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom were there, along with Giovanna. "Hello girls," said Tom. "Hey," we all answered back. "Ready to

show us what you girls got?" Dougie asked in a silly voice, which made everyone in the room laugh. I knew that if we got signed he would be one of my favorite people to hang out

with. Us girls went into the recording room and we played a song we wrote called _I caught myself. _I looked up to see the guys face a couple of times. Danny was smiling at me as I

played along with Dougie and Tom. Harry seemed to have no eyes for anyone who wasn't Kelly, which was really cute! We finished the song and stepped out with the guys. "You

girls are really good even without a bass player!" Tom said smiling at us. "Thanks," we all said. "So what do you guys think?" Tom asked the guys. "Papers are ready to sign on the

table," Danny said smiling at us. "Are you guys serious?" I asked. They simply nodded. "But you've only heard one song what if we really suck?" I said not thinking what I was saying.

When we tried to get signed back in America we had to perform 5 songs. "Actually David here brought recordings of you guys to Brazil and we decided you girls were what we were

looking for," Harry said. I couldn't believe it David wasn't much of a jerk after all. "Alright girls, let's have you sign this," David said smiling at us. We made our way to the table across

from us and we signed the papers. I felt so excited I actually wanted to scream and jump around like a little kid. "I was thinking that since you know David well enough that he could

be your manager," Tom said as he looked at us. "Yeah," we all answered. I could actually see the downside of that. David would have all control of us! Oh and I have to call my

parents and tell them. My dad is going to be pissed! My mom I'm not worried about her much. I sat down and listed to Tom who was saying we should hold a meeting in a couple

of days about having auditions for a bass player. But I was distracted as Danny came and sat next to me. "So how does it feel to be signed?" he asked smiling at me. "Amazing,

back in Chicago we tried to get signed for a while," I said smiling at him. "Well I'm sure you'll miss it over there once you live here," he said. "Nah, we were all just trying to get out.

I was the most impatient to come here," I said smiling at him. "Well I guess it was because you missed your boyfriend," he said smiling, even though his eyes weren't. I knew it he

thinks me and David are going out. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said playing dumb. I had to know if he was just a bit disappointed just thinking of David and I going

out. "I'm talking about your boyfriend, David," he said looking at David. "David's not my boyfriend… ugh," I said pulling a face. Danny smiled, but this time his eyes did too. "Really?

Cause he seems to be a bit too comfortable," he said as he looked at David again. "We'll David and I used to go out, but he claims he still likes me," I said. "I can see why," he said

as he looked at me and smiled. I turned around so he wouldn't see me blush. "Oh you were amazing by the way, how long have you been playing?" he asked as I looked back at

him. "Well since I was about 8 so 10 years, but I kinda suck, I quit playing for 2 years," I said smiling at him. I had butterflies in my stomach just being here with him. "Well I have

a studio at my flat, you can come over and practice a bit with me if you'd like," he said. Ahh!! He just invited me over to his house! "Yeah, that's great, thanks," I said. "Alright then

how about I pick you up tomorrow at about noon," he said smiling. "Yeah, that's fine," I said smiling back at him. I suddenly got distracted from Danny "Hey everyone let's go back

to my place and celebrate," Tom said. We all started gathering our things and we headed to the door.

I went to sit on the grass in the backyard. Tom, Giovanna, and Harry (with Kelly of course) were all sitting in chairs talking, while the rest played soccer or as what they call it here

football. It was surprising to see Fiona play since she hates playing sports. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Danny asked smiling at me as he sat next to me. "Uh…just thinking

about how I'm going to tell my parent's I got signed and that I didn't come to see schools," I said smiling at him. "Why is that?" he asked. "Well I'm supposed to be here looking for

universities," I said laughing a bit. "Really? What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked. "I'll tell them I'm going to Super Records University," I said laughing, he laughed too.

"So what would you have done if you didn't get signed?" he asked. "I wouldn't have given up, in the mean while I guess I would have had to look for schools," I said. That was

actually the plan I didn't think we would get signed so quickly. "Come on let's go play and have some fun," he said smiling at me. I was about to answer but I stopped when

someone sat next to me and out their around me. "Hey, what are we talking about here," David asked. "Just about going to play some soccer," I said as I took him arm off me.

Danny got himself up and helped me up. Touching made the butterflies in my stomach go all crazy. "Do you want to play with us mate," Danny asked smiling. How can he be so

relaxed I felt ready to punch David in the face! "Yeah, sure I'll play," David said as he stood up. Danny and I started to walk toward the others. "Kitty I have to tell you something.

Can we talk for a minute alone," I heard David say. "I'll catch up in a bit," I said to Danny who smiled at me and nodded. I turned to face David "Ok what?" I said a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful with Danny, he's not the kind of guy who is just with one girl," he said. I could see he was trying to be a good person, but there was still

something there telling me not to believe him. "I don't want you to get hurt," he said giving me a smile. "Yeah, thanks," I said smiling back. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss

on the cheek. I turned around and I cleaned it off. Danny who was standing a few feet away laughed. I ran over to him "What did he say?" Danny asked. "To be careful not to

get too close to you, that you don't stick to one girl" I said rolling my eyes. I turn to look at his face, he seemed angry but yet amused. "I don't believe him though," I said looking

away from his face. He turned to look at me "Well good, but why don't you believe him? You've just met me," he said. "Well I just do," I said looking up at him and smiling. "I like

you a lot Kitty…as a friend I mean, let's go play and have some fun," he said as he grabbed my hand and we ran toward the others.

Well the soccer game was awesome David tried tripping and hurting Danny a couple of times, but of course Danny didn't let him. I went to grab my purse I was tired and ready to

crash. "Hey Kitty, wait up I'll walk you home," Danny said as he quickly out on his jacket. We walked outside "You don't have to walk me if you don't want to," I said hoping he

would say ok and walk back in the house. "No, it's fine besides I'm spending the night here, it's not like I have to leave," he said smiling at me. "Thanks, hey how about you

answer some of my question on the way there," I said as I turned to look at him. He laughed "I guess that's fair, shoot," he said. "Alright where are you from? " I asked.

"Bolton it's in greater Manchester," he said. "Really I've been to Bolton, my cousin used to live there," I said. "Ha imagine if we would have met before," he said smiling, I laughed

I don't think I was as much as a klutz than I'm now. "So did you move here and get discovered with the guys?" I asked. "No, I went to an audition and it wasn't the type of music

I played. But I met Tom and we lived with his parent's house, then we left and we moved into a hotel. After that we got signed and we met Doug and Harry," he said "Did your

parents like the idea?" I asked. "Well my mom used to take me to pubs to play, and by the way were here so one more question," he said as we kept walking. I can think of a

good one like do you have a girlfriend? Should I even ask? "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. He looked at me with a big smile on his face. "Why are you asking?" he asked

me. Should I tell him I like him? "Because…you asked me earlier," I said innocently. CHICKEN! He simply laughed a bit. "We're here," he said as we came to a stop in front of the

house. "Oh yeah," I said a bit disappointed. "See you tomorrow," Danny said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned back around. Ahh!! His lips felt so warm

against my cheek. I felt shivers going up and down my spine. "Wait, you didn't answer my question," I said. "No I don't have a girlfriend," he said "You didn't clean off my kiss,"

he said. "Oh ok…and no I didn't," I said smiling at him. "Why not?" he asked me. "Just because," I answered not wanting to tell him the real reason. "Ok then, goodnight see ya

tomorrow," he said smiling as he walked down the driveway and towards Tom house. Oh Danny you're driving me nuts. I walked into the house and I threw myself on the bed.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Thanks! Hope you like this one!:D

That girl16- I think that Kitty wouldn't mind hitting him lol But she may have to be nice cause the boys are around lol Hope you like this one! :D

xxCindy


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Lessons

I opened up my eyes and I stared at the ceiling. Last night was amazing if I didn't know better I'd say Danny was flirting with me. Danny! Oh Shit!! I have to get ready!! I looked at

my alarm clock 11:00 a.m. I quickly jumped up from my bed and I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.45 minutes later I was on my way downstairs fully dressed in an old

t-shirt, jeans, and purple converse. I had my makeup done and I had my hair down. I walked into the kitchen and I opened up the refrigerator and got some orange juice. "Good

Morning sunshine, we're having a great morning too, thanks for asking," I heard Fi say sarcastically. I closed the refrigerator door and I saw David, Kelly, and Fi eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry," I say as I pour myself some orange juice. "Where are you going," Kelly asked. "Oh, Danny's," I say as I ignore their looks. "What are you going

to do there?"David said getting pissed. Kelly and Fi looked at each other and left without saying anything. "Well?" he asked getting up from his own seat. "Well I'm going to brush

up on my guitar skills," I said. "You know we could have just hired somebody to help you," he said calming down a bit. "Well I want Danny to teach me," I said as I heard the

doorbell ring. "Come in," I heard Amanda say. She appeared in the kitchen a couple of seconds later "Miss Kristen, Danny is here for you," she said. "Thanks," I said as I smiled

at her. "Don't go Kristy, please" David said. I grabbed my phone "I'll be back later, bye," I said as I walked as I walked into the hallway I saw Danny standing by the door with a

big smile on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah," I answered back smiling at him. We walked outside and into his car. "Got yelled at by David?" he asked as he started

driving. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked. "I could hear him from outside," he said laughing. "Umm…well I guess you heard me scream right back," I said blushing a bit.

"Yeah," he said laughing. "Are you girls planning to move out soon?" he asked. I sat there not answering I never really thought about it, I know I'll want to. "I haven't thought

about it, but I guess I would be the first one to move out," I said as we came to a stop in front of an apartment. "Where here and why would you be the first one to move out?"

he asked. "I just can't live with people I don't feel comfortable with, I get along with the girls it's just David," I say as I see him smile. Why is he smiling? I decide I won't ask so I

follow him to the door. "Everyone here seems to have huge houses," I say as we head inside. There is a pair of steps going up and down. "Well me and Dougie share, he lives

downstairs and I live on the third floor we have the studio on the second floor," he says as he closes the door behind us. "That's cool," I say as we go up a flight of stairs. "Do

you mind if I change first?" he asks me. "No, its fine," I say. We walk up another flight of stairs. "Sorry if it's a bit messy," he says as he opens up his door. "Oh…don't worry

about it," I say as I walk in behind him. I looked around there was a lot of guitars and cd's. "You can pop a seat if you'd like," he says as he walks into a hallway. I sat down

as I looked around some more. If somebody would of told me I would be in Danny's apartment today I wouldn't believe them. I saw some Bruce Springsteen cd's. I was soon

distracted by Danny's cell phone. "Danny your phone," I yelled out. Danny came running back into the room shirtless. "Hello," he said as I turned to look at him. My God he works

out!! He smiled at me and I quickly turned around as I looked at my nails. "Sorry mate, I can't I'm busy," I heard him say "No I can't get drop it, bye" he said a bit quieter this time.

I quickly turned to look at him, I felt bad. "You know we don't have to do this today," I said smiling at him; I really didn't want to get in his way. "Nah… I think I'll have more fun if I

stay here with you," he said smiling at me as he walked back into the hallway. I stood up and wondered around the room, I can't just sit here and do nothing. Especially when I'm

with him; he makes me nervous. I'm usually really cool just hanging out with guys. But he's different "Alright, I'm ready," he said coming back into the room. "Ok," I said turning

away from all the pictures. "That's my mum, and my sister Vicky," he said pointing at the picture I was just looking at. "They seem nice, both your mom and your sister are pretty," I

say as I look at the picture. I hear him coming behind me. He makes me so nervous my stomach is in knots and my legs are weak. "I see you like Bruce Springsteen, my dad is a fan

too, he would kill to have some of these things" I say looking over his stuff. "My mum got me those ages ago," he said. I giggle as I turn to face him. He towers over me as I look

at him giving me a confused look. "What?" he asks me with his thick accent. "You make it sound like you're so old," I say smiling at him. I can actually smell his cologne because of

how close I am. He chuckles a bit "I'm older than you," he says as he looks down at me. "I've dated people your age, you're not old," I say as I smile at him. He grins and

surprisingly he grabs me by the hand. "I told you I would have more fun if I stayed with you," he says as he takes me downstairs.

2 hours later of practicing and messing around in the studio Danny and I are sitting on the floor with guitars in our hands. "I'm hungry," he says laughing. "Me too," I say looking at

my phone; It was 2:37 p.m. "Do you want to see if Doug made anything to eat?" he asks me as he gets up and helps me up from the floor. Every time I touch him I get goosebumps.

"Occasionally, he does but it's not the best," he says laughing as we go down the stairs and into Doug's part of the flat. I walk in and the first thing I see are lizards! "Are those

Dougie's?" I ask as I close the door behind me. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, I'll just check quickly he says starting toward the kitchen. "Oh, don't worry I like them, I had one

when I was younger," I say looking at the lizards. "You're the weirdest girl I know," he says smiling. "Thanks?" I say, I wonder what he means. "I mean girls usually scream when

they see them, they kinda run out," he says. I laugh as I walk toward him. "Well I guess I'm weird, find anything yet?" I ask as I look around in the kitchen. "No he must still be at

Tom's," he says. "Well how about I make us something?" I ask. "You cook?"He asks me. "I feel like spaghetti how about you?" I ask him as I start heading upstairs as he follows me.

An hour and a half later we're both sitting in his couch watching the TV. I've learn a couple of things about Danny. His parent's are split up, his sister Vicky is a singer, he adores his

mom or mum as he says. I quickly get distracted as my phone starts vibrating. I quickly pull it out of my pocket. "Ugh," Danny says as he looks at my phone. I open it to read the text

message.

**_KITTY WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?_**

**_YOU'VE BEEN OUT LONG ENOUGH!!_**

**_DAVID_**

"Ugh is right," I say looking back at Danny. "What does he want?" he asks. I hand over my phone to him. He starts texting back before I can stop him. "I get my phone back and I

read the text he sent

**_Hey mate_**

**_Kitty's with me, I'll take her home soon_**

**_Danny_**

"He's gonna be pissed," he says laughing. "Oh yeah he is," as I close my eyes. I gonna be in so much trouble when I get back. "Don't worry about it so much Kitty," he says

"Here for every text he sends you I'll send you a new one," he says as he takes his phone out and hands me it. "Add your number," he says as I take it from him. I add my

number and I give him back his phone I see he added his number on my phone too. "Ok then I'll text you every time he does," I say smiling as I close my phone. He starts

texting and in a couple of seconds I feel my phone vibrate.

_**SMILE!**_

_**DAN**_

I giggle as I close my phone and I look at him. "Thanks," I say smiling. "Welcome, now let's get you home before David decides to come over and get himself," he says smiling at me.

We got into his car and we drove to Kelly's, on the way sang along to Bruce Springsteen songs. We finally arrived to the house "Thanks," I say smiling at him "Thanks for feeding

me," he says laughing. "Kristy come inside," I hear a scream from the house, sure enough it was David. "Got to go before I get killed," I say getting out the car. I waved good-bye

to Danny as I ran towards the house. As I get closer to the door I see David standing there, I walk inside as he closes the door behind us. "Don't you think you were out long

enough?" he asks me. "No, I think I could have been out longer If I wasn't threatened to come back," I say sitting on the stair steps. "Threatened? You think I was threatening

you to come back?" he asks like he didn't send me that text. "Sure feels like it and besides you're treating me like you're my mom or dad," I say getting a bit pissed. "Well you just

gave me an idea," he said. Shit!! "How about I call your parents and tell them what you're doing? Or you can keep away from Danny?" he said. "You wouldn't do it and besides I

can't just stay away from him, he is part owner of the label that signed me!!" I scream feeling frustrated. "Well I will tell your parents and you can stay away from him, I'm your

manager I will take care of everything," he screamed back as he sat next to me. "Fine, whatever just get the fuck out of my face," I say screaming as I run up the stairs. "Kristy

wait," he screamed back, I hope he was going to give up. "What?" I ask as I look at him. "Come back down here," he says. I walk downstairs and I stand in front of him. "Give me

your phone," he says as he puts his hand out. "Why?" I ask. "Because I'm not stupid I know you'll call him or text him," he says as he still has his hand held out. I pulled out my

purple sparkly blackberry in his hand. "Thanks," he says calming down a bit as he out my phone in his pocket. I held in my tears as I ran back up the stairs.

* * *

That girl16-We'll just have to see if Kitty tells anytime soon right? Glad you like this!:D

xMcFlyXLoverxKatiex- David is a bit overprotective over Kitty cause they used to date, but Danny is really cute in this :D Glad you liked it!

xxCindy


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Running Away

"Miss Kristy, David asked me to tell you not to forget you have a meeting today at 3:00," Amanda said as I sat on my bed and smiled at her "Thanks," I say looking up from my

lyrical book. "You're welcome," she said as she walked out of my room. I turn to look at my alarm clock 2:45 p.m. I had another good 15 minutes to write. See since yesterday

I've been trying to get the courage to call my parents. See if my mom answered she would actually be happy, but my dad not so much. I put my book away and I walked out to

the living room. I really wasn't in the mood to have a meeting. The only good part about that is that Danny would probably be there. "Omg…you're alive!!" Fi said as she ran up

behind me. "Alright let's talk, you haven't been out of your room since yesterday when you came back from Danny's," she said as she walked around and sat by me. "Nothing," I

say not looking at her. "Kitty, come on I've known you for a long time, I know there's something wrong," she says to me as she keeps looking at me. "Alright, but it's not Danny its

David," I say looking down at my hands. "Ahh, Kitty are you feeling for him again?" she asked. I told her everything that happened, by the end I was almost in tears. "Aww…Kitty,

don't let David treat you that way, just call your parents and tell them, I was actually thinking about calling mine today after we come back," she said as smiled at me. "You're right

I'll call them myself and I can do what I want," I said smiling at her. "Kitty what's wrong?"Kelly asked as she came into the room. "I'll explain later, I'm fine though," I said getting

up from the couch. "Ok, the n let's go David's waiting outside," she said as we all walked outside and into David's car. Nobody really talked the whole way there which was fine

with me since I didn't feel like talking. We got to the studio and we started making our way inside. "Kitty, can I talk to you for a sec?" David asked as he grabbed my arm. "Yeah,

we'll be inside in a minute girls," I said as the girl nodded and walked inside. "What do you want?" I asked him as I pulled my arm out of his grip. "You cannot talk to him

remember, you can't," he said looking at me intensively. "I know I'm not stupid," I said as I walked toward were Kristy and Kelly were. I heard his steps closely behind me. I walked

inside and I saw the guys including Danny sitting down in a round table. "Hello," Tom said smiling at us. I think Tom is one of the nicest sweetest guys I've ever met in my whole

entire life, he always seems so happy. "Hello," David and I answered at the same time. We took our seats. Danny was in front of me while David was besides me. Danny smiled

at me and I smiled back. "Kitty can you hear from there or do we need to switch seats?" David asked. I quickly turned my attention away from Danny, I knew what David meant.

"I'm fine thanks," I said as I looked at Danny out of the corner of my eye he was giving us a confused look. I played close attention to him as he took out his phone and he started

texting. Oh no…please. He better not text me! Danny put his phone away as he looked at me. Suddenly I heard the vibration of my phone. Shit!! David who looked at his pocket

swiftly took out my phone and put it on top of the table. Danny's face went blank; he looked at David and then me. I turned to David and I could have sworn I saw a smile on

his face. David turned back to what the others were saying. Ten minutes later Fi poked me on the side with a piece of paper. "Shh...just read it," she whispered as she handed

me the piece of paper. I took it from her hand and I opened it quietly so David couldn't hear me. I was surprised it was from Danny. I was trying to avoid him so much I didn't see

him write and send the paper.

_**Kitty,**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**Are you mad at me?**_

**Danny**

I took a pen from the table and I wrote back.

_**No, I'm not mad at you**_

_**David is pissing me off, **_

_**Too long of a story to write **_

_**But you've seen he took my phone away**_

I quickly handed the note to Fi. David suddenly turned to me. Shit! He heard me! I held in my breath "Wow, you can't keep still for 20 minutes you've been constantly shifting," he

said laughing as he turned back around to the meeting 1 minute later Fi handed me a note.

_**What did he do?**_

_**And why don't we go outside and talk?**_

I started writing back quickly it looked like the meeting was close to ending.

_**He did a lot! And I can't part of that lot is not talking to you/ go anywhere with you. Which is kinda hard lol**_

I sent back the note to Danny. Would he be mad? Or would he not really care? I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked at me and then he glared at David. He

quickly grabbed the piece of paper and started writing. I once again got the note from him.

_**Say you have to go to the bathroom **_

_**Meet you at the Starbucks around the corner in a couple of minutes.**_

_**Danny**_

I turned to him nodded as I stuffed the paper in my hoodie. He looked around the table and started texting. Suddenly I saw Tom take out his phone and looked at the screen he

turned to Danny and then to me. I smiled at him as Danny just looked at him. He smiled a bit as he put his phone away. I wonder what Danny texted him. "Danny, mate don't you

have to get your sister?"Tom asked casually. "Oh yeah I'm already late, sorry everyone I got to go, bye," Danny said as he got up from his seat and waved goodbye as he

disappeared into the hallway. David smiled to himself as he saw Danny leave what an asshole! I sat quietly for 2 minutes before the meeting ended. We all got up and had some

food that Fletcher had called in. David talked to me about how it was much better when Danny wasn't there. I looked at the clock; seven minutes had gone by since Danny had left.

"Can you hold onto my food? I have to use the bathroom," I said smiling at him. "Sure," he said as he took my plate from my hand. Ha only if he knew where I was really going.

I quickly made my way down the hallway that Danny had gone down minutes before. Instead of turning into the bathrooms I ran straight out. I ran to the Starbucks around the

corner, I felt like a criminal running around. I slowed down as I saw the Starbucks sign. I walked in and I looked around, in the corner of the shop I could see Danny sitting down

with 2 coffees in front of him. He smiled at me as I walked toward him; I took a seat in front of him. "I remember you said you liked French Vanilla, is that ok?" he asked as he slid

the coffee in front of me. "Yeah, thanks," I say smiling as I take a sip. "Now why can't you talk to me?" he asked. I turned to look at his face, he seemed irritated. "Are you mad

at me?" I asked without thinking, his expression changed he still seemed serious, but yet amused. "No love, I'm pissed at him, now answer my question please," he said as he

took a sip of his own coffee. I told him about how David had threatened me and why he took my phone away. Now he only looked at me. "Come on, let's go," he said as he stood

up and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my coffee and I followed close behind him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "My flat," he said as he led me through the people in the street.

We finally came to a stop in front of his car; he opened up my door I quickly climbed in as he closed the door behind me and then getting in himself. He speeded through the

streets. I wonder what we were going to do at his flat? I don't even know if I should ask. Oh but I'm too curious "What are we going to do at your flat?" I asked as I turned to

look at him. He turned to look at me and smiled "We're getting rid of David," he said simply as he looked back at the road. I looked out the window as I listened to the radio as we

made our way back to his place. I felt really comfortable that I didn't notice passing the gate. I looked toward Kelly's house, nobody was home. I wonder what David was doing

right now. He's probably pissed!! I'm guessing he noticed I left with Danny. I would have loved to see his face; the vein in his forehead must be popping out. I giggled to myself.

"What are you giggling about?" Danny asked me as he turned to look at me. "David's face, he probably noticed I'm with you now," I said laughing while I pictured his face again.

Danny laughed with me. "Kitty I can't believe after this is happening you're laughing," he said as we stopped I front of his flat. "Well being with you makes it better," I say

without thinking. Good job Kitty, just throw yourself out there. "I feel the same way too," Danny said as he smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We both got out of his

car and we went up to his flat. I sat on the couch and I took a deep breath, David's probably calling my parent's now. "Here," Danny said as he handed his phone to me. I took

the phone from him "What?" I asked as I looked up at him. He sat next to me "Call your parent's just get it over with, I'm here for ya," he said smiling at me. I looked at him and

then I dialed my home phone number.

* * *

That girl16-Haha I think Kitty would like to kill him by now also lol Glad you like it :D

xMcflyxLoverxKatiex- I know he's not nice at all :( Glad you like it :D

xxCindy


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Sleepover

"Hello," I heard from the other side of the phone. "Hey mom, how are you," I asked. "Fine, is everything ok?" my mom asked me. "Yeah, I'm actually really excited," I said as I looked

at Danny who smiled at me. "Why is that, did you find a good school?" she asked me. "Umm…no actually the girls and I got signed to a record company," I said as I started to get

the phone away from my ear. "Kristy I don't know what to say," she said. I couldn't tell how angry she was since I couldn't see her face. "Well can you think of something?" I asked

her. "Well congratulations honey! I'm excited for you it's just your dad I'm worried about," she said. "Thanks mom and I'm worried about what he will say too," I said already

imagining how he would scream at me. "Well I'll pass on the phone then, love you hun," she said. I took a deep breath and I waited for my dad's voice. My dad was on the phone

a few seconds later, I told him about getting signed. He was furious!! He told me not to call again as he hung up. I put the phone down on the coffee table in front of me. I quickly

covered my face, I didn't want Danny to see me like this. I started crying quietly; Danny rubbed his hand against my back. "So what did he say?" Danny asked me. "Not to call

again, that I did something really stupid," I said as I tried to hold the rest of my tears in. "Kitty love, look at me," Danny said as he pulled my chin up toward him, I wiped my tears

up. "Your dad will come around don't worry about it," he said as he smiled at me. I nodded as I smiled at him; maybe he was right it would all just get better. "Thanks Danny," I

said smiling at him. "Oh come here," he said as he pulled me into his strong arms. I sat in his arms for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock on his wall; I had been gone

for three hours. "Oh wow I've been gone for a while," I said. "Would you like me to drive you home or would you like to stay here," he asked as he looked down at me. I really don't

want to go back to the house. But I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of this. "I would like it better if you'd stay here with me, I know how David reacts when he's

angry," Danny said as he played with a piece of my hair. "How do you know how he gets?" I asked him curiously. I knew exactly how he reacted, when we used to date he

would get angry if he said I was flirting and he would bruise my arms. "He was aggressive toward the last person he dated, he didn't do that to you did he?" he asked me.

"Umm… once or twice," I said quickly. "So you won't mind if I stay then," I asked quickly after. He looked at me as he smiled "No, I don't mind," he said.

A couple of minutes later we were on the doorsteps. Danny insisted to come since I told him what David used to do to me when we were dating. He seemed pissed and he

wouldn't let me go inside the house by myself. I put my key in the doorknob and I opened up the door. David was sitting on a chair next to the staircase. "Nice of you to come

back, you sure take a lot of time in the bathroom," he said as he quickly stood up from his seat, but he came to a quick stop when he saw Danny. Danny closed the door behind

us "I imagined you were with him," he said as he gave Danny a dirty look. "Ok, then why do you look so surprised?" I asked. "Why is he here?" David asked. "He came to help

me take my bag, I'm not staying here tonight," I said as started walking up the stairs. I quickly was stopped by David's strong hand. "Let her go!" Danny said loudly as he took

David's hand off my arm. I winced as I walked up the stairs to my room as Danny followed close behind. We walked in the room and I quickly stuffed my stuff in my old tote bag,

as Danny sat on the bed and watched me. Fi walked in "Are you really not staying here tonight?" she asked as she stood in the doorway with Kelly behind her. "Yeah, I just need

him to calm down and I need to calm down myself," I said as I a pair of jeans in my bag. "I called my parents and they told me that they knew from your mom, and they told me

what happened," Fi said as she smiled at me. "Yeah, I hope I didn't get you in trouble," I said looking at her. "No don't worry, by the way your mom said to call her at my mom's

she wants to know went to order the cd," Fi said as she smiled at me. "Alright thanks, I'll see you girls tomorrow at the auditions," I said as grabbed my bag. Danny and I walked

down stairs; David was still sitting in the same spot. "Kitty you don't have to leave," he said. "Really? Because I see no reason to stay here," I said. Danny grabbed my bag and

we left.

We arrived back at Danny's we made fun of David's face the whole way. Danny ordered pizza and we sat on his couch to watch some TV. Dougie came short after wards, he had

pizza with us. He told us about how David freaked out when he couldn't find me, he even imitated pretty well. Dougie finally went back downstairs after a couple a beers. I went

to change into my pajamas. I walked back into the living room where he was sitting. "What are you watching?" I asked as I sat next to him. He didn't answer so I turned to look

at him. He was just sitting there smiling. "What?" I asked. I wondered if I had anything in my teeth. "Nothing I was just thinking about I'd sleep on the couch," he said as he

started getting up from his seat. "Oh no don't worry about it, I'll sleep here," I said sitting up. "No, I invited you," he said as he made his way to his room. I got up quickly and I

followed after him. "Danny don't be stubborn," I said as I sat on his bed as he pulled out a pillow. "You're stubborn," he said as he turned to me laughing. "Well then why don't

we just share the bed?" I asked feeling quite stupid after I had said it. He turned to look at me. "Are you sure?" he asked as he eyed me. "Yeah," I answered. He smiles at me

as he comes to sit next to me. "Are you going anywhere tomorrow, I ask so I can call Kelly to go to the auditions tomorrow," I say. "I think a radio interview but I don't know if we

all have to go, after all there has to be one of us at the auditions" he says. Ugh…I still have to see David tomorrow. "You must regret having David as your manager," he said as he

gets up and goes over to his dresser where he starts to unbuckle his pants. Oh god!! I lay my head down on the bed and I look up at the ceiling. "I regret meeting him," I say

then I start to think. "Actually I don't, otherwise I would have never met Kelly," I say thinking back. Kelly and David had just moved in around the corner from Fi and I when we

were eight. David was looking for someone to play with Kelly so he wouldn't have to look after her. "Is it alright if I use your phone? I promise I won't take long" I asked as I sat

up. He was now in his boxers and he was putting on a white t-shirt. "Sure go ahead," he said as he picked up his clothes. I walked out of the room and I giggled silently to myself.

I talked to Fi and I explained everything that had happened. Danny came into the living room and sat next to me. "Alright see ya tomorrow," I said as I hung up the phone. "What

are you doing?" I asked him as I put the phone back in its place. "Oh just getting ahead on my writing, otherwise Tom will be pissed if I have nothing," he says laughing as he puts

a cap on his pen and looks at me. "What?" I asked him. He leans in toward me as he smiles. "You know I'm not going to get anything done with you here," he says as he leans in

closer to me. I feel his warm breath on my face. "Do you want me to leave?"I ask him. I'm quite confused he looks like he wants to kiss me but me he's asking me to leave? "No, of

course not," he says as he grabs my chin. My stomach has about a million butterflies inside. I don't want to look at him he makes me so nervous. "Danny!!Tom just called," I hear

Doug's voice and his footsteps coming up the stairs. Danny rolls his eyes and removes his and off my chin we both sit back down. Dougie walks in and starts talking about the radio interview tomorrow. I'm sitting here not really knowing what happened or what was going to happened. I quickly try to recover myself so that I don't look shocked. Dougie looks at

me and then at Danny. Maybe I'm being too dramatic. I turn back to the TV and I try to pay attention. Ok I can't stand it. "Going to bed, night Dougie, Danny," I say as I get up from

the couch. "Night,' Dougie says smiling at me, I don't want to look at Danny so I walk straight to his room. I throw myself on the bed I can actually smell his cologne. It isn't long

before I can't hear Dougie's voice and steps coming toward the room. I can't believe how nervous I am!! I'm usually really calm about these things, but with Danny I lose it. I close

my eyes as I hear him entering the room. "Are you asleep?" I hear him ask. There's silence and I don't dare to speak out. I hear him get on the other side of the bed; I can actually

feel him looking at me. All of the sudden I feel his lips on my forehead and on the tip of my nose; I don't know how I can keep so still. I really can't help smiling after a couple of

seconds. I actually hear him laugh quietly as he wraps his arm around me. I feel his breathing become more shallow after a couple of minutes. I turn around to look at his face, being

careful to not move his arms and to keep from waking him up. He looks really peaceful lying there. After a while of looking at him my eyes start getting really heavy. I close my eyes

and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- I know I think it's every girls dream to meet someone like Danny haha. Glad you like it :D

That girl16- Haha I know Dan and Tom were really sweet about it :D Glad you like it :D

xxCindy


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Auditions

I woke up in the morning to the bright sunshine hitting my face. I had a really weird dream!! I was dreaming about these two girls who were helping me tie up David in a cellar and

we were torturing him!! It was actually a pretty cool dream. I looked around to see that Danny was gone. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to put my hair in a

messy bun. I walked into the hallway and I smelled eggs and pancakes. I followed the smell to the kitchen. "Morning love, made breakfast," says Danny. He's standing over the

sink smiling at me. "You can cook?" I ask as I walk to toward him. I look around the kitchen "Yeah, come and sit," he says as he grabs two plates and sets them on the table. We

eat and talk about the rest of the day forgetting about what happened last night. "Danny thanks for breakfast it was really good," I say as I go to his sink to wash the dishes.

"Leave it," he says as he walks toward me and stands right behind me. "You cooked and I'll wash the dishes," I say as I turn around and I take his plate to wash it. "Alright gonna

take a shower then," he says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks off to his bedroom. I got Goosebumps all over my body. I quickly finish cleaning up and I go to my bag

in Danny's room to pick out my outfit. I quickly grab a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty purple blouse I got before I came to England. I heard the bathroom door open and Danny

comes out with just jeans on. "Showers free love," he says smiling at me as he gets me wet with his hair. Thank god I can keep control I quickly take my eyes off him. "Alright, and

thanks for getting me wet," I say laughing. "Welcome," He says smiling at me as I walk into the bathroom.

I walk out 30 minutes later to find Danny on the phone. "You know I got to go by," he says as he quickly ends the phone call. How weird that's the second time he does that.

"You're done fast," he says as he smiles at me and lies on the bed. "Really? I thought I took forever, I'll just do my makeup really quick," I say as I sit next to him and I take out

my makeup. He sits there with me and looks through my bag. He randomly asks questions about different things in there. "You only brought on pair of clothes? So are you not

staying again?" he asks me as he looks at me. "I thought I was only invited for the night," I say laughing. Does he really want me to spend the night here? "Kitty you're welcomed

here anytime," he says without taking his eyes off me. I put my makeup away as I smile "Thanks, but I don't want to make more problems," I say looking at me. "You aren't making

any problems except for David, but who care," he says smiling. "I'm making problems for you and for the girls too," I say not backing down. He rolls his eyes at

me "You are so stubborn," he says laughing a bit. "How am I stubborn? I think you're stubborn we're both going to get in trouble," I say laughing too. "I'm stubborn because I

want you to be safe?" he asks. I smile and look at my phone...wait he's supposed to be gone at that one interview!! "Wait aren't you supposed to be at an interview?" I ask him.

He shoots me a quick smile "Um...yeah but you need someone to drop you off and to make sure the right person is chosen," he says. "See you're doing too much, I'm surprised

Tom hasn't gotten pissed," I say. I'm going to feel horrible if he gets in trouble because of me. "Do you not want me around?" he asks laughing, but I could tell he wanted me

to be honest. "It's not that... it's just that I really-,"I say stopping myself from saying 'I really like you'. "It doesn't matter I'm going then, and we'll decide later if you'll stay here

or not ok?" he asks. "Sure, Danny you win," I say rolling my eyes at him as I get up from the bed. Danny smiles at me as we both walk out the door.

On the way there we talked for a bit. I felt completely comfortable with him, but I can't help the butterflies in my stomach every time he talks or smiles at me. We arrived at the

studio and I could see a lot of girls standing outside with their basses. We got out of the car and the girls started screaming out Danny's name. "Wow," I say as Danny laughs

and walks over to them. To be honest I would be a little freaked out if someone screamed my name out like that so...yeah. "Hello," he says as he smiles at them. I look at them

some are looking at him while others are scowling at me. "She your girlfriend?" one of them asks. "No, Kristy is actually a good friend of mine and member of the band you girls

are auditioning for, come over here Kristy," he says as he turns and smiles at me. I feel my stomach drop...just a friend? I thought we were getting somewhere. I compose

myself and I make my way over to them. "Hello," I say smiling at them. A lot of them smile while they whisper something and just a few others still scowl at me. After about

five minutes of talking to them and some girls getting pics with Danny. We finally head inside. "I don't know how you're so calm with all of them screaming I was just nervous

standing next to them," I say smiling at him. "I'm just used to it, that will happen to you too so get used to it,' Danny says smiling at me. I never actually thought about that.

We walk farther inside and I can Fi, Kelly and David sitting on a table drinking coffee. "Kristy," Fi and Kelly say smiling at me. "Come and sit here,' Fi says as she points to two

open seats next to her. Thank God that neither Danny nor I had to sit next to David. Because there would be a chance that we would kill each other. Danny and take our seats

as David comes over to me "Here's your phone Kitty I'm sorry I took it away from you I shouldn't of," David say as he hands over my phone. "Thanks," I say as I take my phone

from his hand and I turn back to the front of the room. "Alright let's get started," David says as he heads to his seat. It's about been about 150 girls that we've seen and none

of them are what we are looking for. Some came to see the McFly members,while other got sick, or some that were actually somewhat good. We have one more person to see

thank god!! "God please let this one be great!" Fi says looking up at the ceiling while Kelly and I laugh at her. A girl about my height with dark brown hair and eyes walks in the

room. "Go ahead the floor is yours," Danny says smiling at her. He seems to be fine after seeing so many people while I'm itching to get out I can only stay in one place for so

long. "Ok," she simply says as she picks up her bass and starts playing. She is amazing!! She finishes up and we all look at each other. "You're really good how long have you

been playing?" Kelly asks her. "For about 13 years," she says smiling at us. "Do I actually have a chance of getting in?" she asks. I like her she seems to be like us very eager.

"Yes you do," says David running his eyes all over her good thing he says he likes me right? She turns to him "I was actually asking them," she says looking at us now. We all laugh

except for David who was pulling face. "You do, your name is Esme right?" I ask as I look at the paper in front of me. She nods. "Well Esme we'll get in touch with you," Fi says

smiling at her. "Thanks," Esme says as she leaves the room. "I think we found our bass player," I say hoping the other will agree with me. "No," says David. "Too bad it's not your

band," Fi replies. "We'll I'm managing it," David answers back. "Come on David she's really good," Kelly says. "Yeah but she has a bad attitude," David says as he crosses her

name off. "Well you're just pissed because she ignored you," I say laughing. "Oh shut it, "he says to me. "Come on David please," Kelly says again to her brother. Wait why

should he get to decide? I turn to Danny "What do you think?" I asks him as the other go silent and they look at looks at me smiling "I thought she was good and you

girls like her," Danny says."So is that a yes?" Fi asks. "Yeah, David you should call her in to let her know" says Danny. Yes!! I knew he would say yes. David has one of the guys

call her in/ "I'm going to call Tom to let him know,' Danny says as he stands up and takes out his phone. I simply smile at him and I see Esme walk back in. "Are you girls

serious?" she asks with a big smile on her face. We all nod at her smiling. "Alright Esme you have to come back here in two days to get a contract signed and start practicing,"

David says as he writes it out in his Iphone. We all introduce ourselves to her and she leaves soon after. She seemed so excited, I really liked her and I can't wait to hear us

play together. "Alright, let's go home," David says as the girls start grabbing their sweaters purses. I wonder if I should go with them or go with Danny. "Do you want to go walk

around the park for a bit and get something to eat? He asks me. Thank God he asked me. "Are you sure? Because I could leave with them" I ask him. "I can unless you're

exhausted of having me around," he says. "No of course not," I say to him as I grab my purse. "That's what I thought," he says getting up from his seat. "I'll see you girls in a

while," I said getting up from my seat. "Oh...ok," said Fi smiling at Danny and me. "Bye," Danny and I said to them as I followed behind Danny. I could see that David was angry

but he didn't say anything. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Danny asked as we walked across the street to the park. "Yeah," I say. I feel like I'm really falling for him. I

turn to look at him he seems to be thinking about something. "What?" he asks as he turns to me smiling. "Nothing you're just really quiet," I say looking at him. "Oh I was just

thinking about something," he says smiling at me. I wonder if he ever thinks about me? We continue walking and but he starts talking to me about how it's so much fun to go on

tour. We get our ice cream and we sit on a park bench. "What were you thinking about earlier, if you don't mind me asking of course," I say looking at him. "Well I was thinking

about someone," he says as he smiles. "Really about who?" I asks him. I now I might be making a fool out of myself, but I just don't care anymore. "Kitty I was thinking about-"

he gets interrupted by his phone. "Sorry," he says as he answers his phone. I sit down and eat my ice cream as I look around us. I don't want him to think I'm listening into his

phone calls. He hangs up his phone "I'm sorry, it was Tom I forgot we're playing a gig tonight," Danny says. "Fun, when do you have to go?" I ask smiling at him. "About in 30

minutes," he says eating his ice cream. "We should get going the shouldn't we?" I ask as I finish my ice cream. "Probably, but I don't want to leave," he says. I get up and I

pull him up "Come on can't leave your fans," I say smiling at him. "Ok, let's go," he say getting up. We start bumping into each other the whole way without saying anything, but

just laughing. We finally stop playing around as we walk back to his car. His hand touches mine a couple of times accidently, but then he grabs my hand and intertwines his

hands with mine. We don't say anything the whole way before we get in the car he gives me two kisses on my forehead.

* * *

That girl16- Haha I know I think Dougie would butt in on unfortunate times. Danny is really sweet with Kitty lol Glad you like :D

xMcFlyxLoverxKatie- Wooh!! For Kitty! Glad you like! :D

xxCindy


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Surprises

I wake up and look at the ceiling thinking about Danny. He dropped me off two days ago here at Kelly's house and left to the gigs. I really missed him and apparently he missed me

too. He texted me before and after the two gigs, and yesterday throughout the night. They all went to a party yesterday night, but he called me once and texted me the rest of the

time. I'm really confused I don't know if we're going out or not. Apparently to Fi it sound like we are, but to me it isn't quite official yet, see when he called yesterday he wanted me

to go over to his house first thing in the morning. I get up happily and I get ready to go. In one hour downstairs eating breakfast. I have to ask Kelly if I can borrow her car since

David is gone and I rather walk than get dropped off by him. "Kelly!" I scream out. "In the living room," I hear her yell back. I get up and put my dish in the sink. I quickly run into

the living room and I see Harry and Kelly cuddling on the couch. "Hey Harry," I say smiling at him. "Hey Kitty," he answers smiling. "Um…Kelly can I borrow your car? I have to go

somewhere," I say not telling her where I'm going and I don't really want to talk about Danny in front of one of his friends. "Yeah sure," she says as she eyes me suspiciously but

she doesn't ask anything. "Thanks Kelly, and bye Harry," I say smiling at them as I quickly leave the room. "Bye," they both say back. I grab my phone and I drove myself to Danny's.

I got to his place in 5 minutes. I got out and I rang up to his place. "Yeah?" I heard Danny's voice he sounded half asleep. "Wake up, sleepy head," I say smiling to myself. "Kristy?"

he asks. Why is he so surprised he did ask me to come. "Yeah," I say confused. "I'll be down in a sec," he says. I wait for a bit. I wonder why he just didn't let me in? A couple of

second later Danny opens up the door, seemed out of breath. "Hey, um…-," he didn't get to finish his sentence."Danny I'm off," a blond girl said as she came down the stair

buttoning her shirt and attempting to fix her hair. She looked at me and she smiled at me. "Hello," she said as she gave Danny a peck on the lips. She walked out the door and

got into a car park next to Danny's. I looked down the road until I couldn't see her anymore. I felt my heart drop all the way to the floor. If I guessed right it was his on and off

girlfriend. She seemed really pretty and really nice. I turned back to look at him, David was right, but then again maybe he didn't like me maybe he was just using me. "I came for

my bag and my straightner I really need it," I say half smiling at him. He looks at me for a bit "Oh yeah sure come in," he says still looking at me. I walk in and we walk up to his

flat. I walked inside and I grabbed my things which were on the couch were I had left them. The sooner I would get my things the sooner I would get to leave. I couldn't believe

I was so stupid! I was about to cry right here. "Kitty I have to talk to you about just now, and I wanted to ask you something" Danny says as he gets closer to me. I could smell

his regular cologne, but I could smell hers too. "I think I know what you wanted to say, that you're back with Olivia congrats!" I say half smiling at him as I put my bag on my

shoulder. "Actually it wasn't about that," he said looking down at the floor. I could see he probably felt bad, but then again why should he? We weren't even going out or anything

like it. I have to get out of here, I'm about to cry! I have never cried because of a guy. "Could you make it quick, I have to go David has something really important to ask me he's

taking me out and I have to get ready," I say as his face falls a bit. I will not fall for that again, he doesn't care about me. I look at his face again he looks sorry; he probably

knows he got my hopes up. "Do you know what he wants? Cause I can cook breakfast for you and we can talk," he says as he looks at my face. "I'm sorry I don't want to break

my promise, maybe some other time," I say as I look away from his face. "Ok, then see you tomorrow then?" He asks. "Yeah," I say half smiling as I wave and I leave his place.

I got in the car and I quickly left. I don't know when, but I started crying on the way home.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatie- They are such a cute couple! Glad you like it :D

xxCindy


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Getting Over Him

It's been a week since I saw Danny and I feel horrible. I can't eat, I can't sleep. Tom had a party on Wednesday, but I didn't go, I said I was sick so I stayed home. Fi and Kelly told

me that apparently Danny and Olivia are going out again. I know I can't spend the rest of my life hiding from him I know I have to see him one day. Unfortunately I have to see

him today, David came in my room earlier and he asked me if I was going to be ok at the recording session I said yes but he didn't look convinced. He's being really nice to me he's

not in my face saying I told you so, which I really appreciate. He even told me if I wanted to leave just to tell him and he could get me a taxi to bring me back home. I don't really

think I'll need it though I have to learn to handle him being with other women. I slowly took a shower, got dressed. I grabbed a bagel and I sat by myself waiting for the girls to

come downstairs. I heard my phone go off in my purse, I quickly dug inside my purse and I looked at the screen. Danny. I opened up my phone as I sighed.

_Hey Kitty_

_Are you going to the studio today?_

_Danny_

I answered back immediately

_Hey_

_Yeah I'm going, why?_

_Kitty_

A couple of seconds later I got another text

_Cause you haven't been around _

_And I miss you_

_Danny_

Ugh…yeah right he doesn't miss me he has his girlfriend with him. It would be possible that the other guys might off missed me, they all know I was gone because of Danny.

Harry must off told them how I came back that day, crying and unwilling to talk to anyone. Now I really don't want to go! They will probably be like "Oh Kristy actually thought

she had a chance," But what can I do now? I could do something to not make them feel bad for me. Wait I know what I can do. I quickly get up and I run to the living room where

David is sitting at. I sat next to David and I looked at him smiling as he turned around to look at my face. He sighed "What do you want?" he asked half smiling at me. "I was

wondering if you could do something for me please?" I asked him. He turned his attention away from the TV, to look at me. "It depends what it is," he said. "Oh ok well I don't

want anyone to feel sorry for me so I was wondering if you can please pretend to go out with me for a bit? We can say that we've going out since last week?" I asked him. I

couldn't believe I was doing this, but I don't want Danny to know I was and still am I big mess. "Alright, what do you mean by pretend? Actually showing affection or just saying

we're going out?" He asked me. I don't really know what to say because if we don't show affection then everyone will notice we're lying. "Affection only when I give you the kiss

or when I tell you it's alright to," I say looking at him. "Ok I'm in," he says simply. "Now what will this cost me?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, having you and Danny being pissed is

enough," he said smiling at nothing in particular. He must be really enjoying that he'll het Danny pissed. Ugh…anyways whatever because I don't care!

Ok I do care! I'm nervous; Kelly and Fi got told what David and I are doing so they don't screw us over with the others. The girls walked in and David turned to me. "Ok let's go,"

he said as he held out his hand. I looked at it ok here we go then I took a deep breath and I gave him my hand. He intertwined his fingers in mine. We started walking inside

of the studio. David lead me inside, I could hear the guys and the girls chatting away. I heard Danny's laugh…oh no I feel weak in the knees maybe it wasn't a good idea to come

after all. I sucked it up and I smiled as we walked in "Hey guys," David said smiling at them. "Hey," the guys answered smiling at him as they turned around to look at him. But

their smiles were soon wiped off their faces when they looked at our hands and then at me. "Hey everyone," I said smiling at them. "Hey Kitty,' they answered as their eyes

kept going from our hands to me and then to Danny. Danny looked really surprised. Good! I bet he is really pissed too. David let go of my hand only to put his arm around my

waist. "Is Esme here yet?" he asked Tom who was looking at me curiously. "Yeah, she gone off with Giovanna she'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said looking at us.

Suddenly David's phone went off. "Sorry I have to get this, hun," he said as he stepped outside. I smiled at him as he left and I took a seat on a nearby chair. I texted my

older brother to kill some time. I felt someone hover over me it was probably David. I looked up to see Danny he had one of the most serious faces I've ever seen. "Hi," I said

as I put my phone away. He took a seat next to me. "Hello, so what's going on with you and David?" he asked me. I put a smile on my face trying to look as happy as I could.

"Oh, I didn't tell you were back together, isn't it great?" I said "When was that?" he asked still not showing me any sign of a smile or anything. "Um…let's see…on that day I

went to pick my stuff up at your house," I said smiling. "Kitty what are you doing with that guy? Huh? You don't feel anything for him anymore. And besides you said you were

done with him years ago," he said getting a bit louder. "I know I did, but I still like him," I said smiling. Ugh…my face is going to hurt from smiling so much. "Kitty I know you're

over him," he said. "Why do you say that?" I ask him. He's so stubborn why cant he just drop it? What does he expect me to say "ok if you say so Danny". "I know how you

feel," he says looking at me with soft eyes. His eyes look so pretty. "What's it to you?" I asked. He looked taken back by the question, but then he starts smiling at me "Oh

Kitty you don't know how much I lo-" he was interrupted by another voice. "Danny here you are, I was looking for you," says Olivia as she comes over to us. "Oh sorry, just keep

talking, like you were," she says as she puts her arms around Danny's neck. Danny half- smiled at her, but I could tell he was somewhat annoyed. "I really know you and I think

you know I'm right," Danny says as he looks at me intensively. "Maybe, well do you know where Esme is? I have to go and say hi and apologize for the other day," I say smiling

at them. Danny looks at me as I get up from my seat. "She's over there recording," he says pointing at toward Tom. "Thanks Danny," I say smiling at him as I quickly go over

and talk to Esme. I apologize to her and I watch her as she records her part. The guys kept looking at me. Tom was just looking at me while Dougie looked like he wanted to

say something but didn't. I walked by them as I headed over to David. "I think it's all fake," I heard Danny say to Dougie. Why does he think he knows everything about me?

I kept walking until I got to David. "Kitty I have to go now, but you girls will be fine everything is set," he said as he put his arms around my waist. I looked up to see him "Ok

then how long will you be gone?" I asked him. "Well I should be back in a week, or a week and a half. I'm going to visit my mom she's a bit sick so I have to go and help take

care of her," he said as he looked down at me. "Oh well ok," I said this time I was really disappointed. What would I do now? I had nothing to distract me from Danny. "Bye," he

said as he looked down at me. "Bye," I said. I got on my tiptoes and I gave David a kiss on the lips. He quickly responded back, I had forgotten how good of a kisser he was,

but I felt nothing for him. I broke up the kiss and David smiled at me and gave me another quick peck before he left. I walked back to where I was before. I watched Esme who

was recording after a couple of minutes later I heard someone a voice behind me. "You're serious aren't you? You're going out with David?" I heard someone ask.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- I think Danny just gets a bit lonely that's why he does that to Kitty :/ Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing :D

That girl16- Danny kinda did it withouth wanting to and cause he was lonely and drunk :/ Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing :D

xxCindy


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12: More Surprises

I knew I had to answer because I was being asked the question. I turned around and I saw Dougie standing there looking at me. "What do you mean?" I ask him as he talks

near me. "Let's go sit outside," he says smiling at me. I nod and I follow him outside we sit on the steps and we say nothing for a couple of seconds. "What do you want to

ask me? It seems like it was something from a while ago, but you wouldn't say anything," I say looking at him, he looks at me and laughs. "What?" I ask him. "Danny's right

you're really impatient," he says still laughing. "He talked about me?" I asked him feeling a bit happy. "He told everyone about you, he's always like _'Kitty did this, Kitty did that'_,"

he says as he looks at me. I never thought that he would talk about me to his friends. "Well that's nice cause he talks about Olivia now right?" I said trying to prove a point to

him. "No, he's been bumming around the last week since he went to your house to see you and you didn't want to see him," he says half-smiling. Wait what? He went to visit

me? "When did he go to see me?" I asked him looking at him. "Danny went to see you 4 or 5 days ago, David said that you didn't want to see Danny so he left," Dougie said

looking at me. David saw him? He didn't even tell me that Danny was there to see me, I would have not seen him but I would have liked to know. "You didn't know he went to

see you, of course your boyfriend wouldn't want you to know," he says, I flinch slightly when he says boyfriend. "I didn't know about that, but he shouldn't be upset he has his

girlfriend," I say stubbornly, Dougie smiles. "He likes you a lot Kitty, he usually gets back with Olivia and forgets about other girls but he can't get you out of his head," he says

smiling at me. "Does he know I'm faking it with David?" I asked him. Dougie looks at me and pulls a funny surprised age "You and David aren't really going out? Oh…no" he said

as he gave me a funny look. "Ha ha so he does know? I asked Dougie. "No he was convinced you were faking at first, but after that kiss, you fooled him," Dougie said looking at

me. "I'm sorry Dougie it's just that I felt really stupid, because I like him, and I thought I was just another girl he wanted in his bed," I said. "Well I think you guys should talk

about this, I know that he does it's up to you," he says as he gives me a smile and heads back inside the studio so Danny really likes me? Oh, but I really fucked up!! Now he's

going out with another chick, but it's his fault too! I stood up and I walked inside. I accidently heard Tom and Harry's conversation "Yeah mate I'm stocked, I haven't packed

anything for when the tour bus picks us up tonight," Tom said. What? Where are they going? "You guys are going on tour," I asked Tom. "Well, yeah we have our tour coming

up," Harry answered me. "David didn't tell you, cause he said he would tell you girls" Tom said looking at me. Oh…so he kept this from me too? No wonder he wanted to talk to

me so badly. "Oh yeah…he said something about that I was just knocked out because of the meds," I said faking a laugh. I slowly walked away without looking at neither Tom

nor Harry. I can't believe it I'm not going to be able to see Danny for 2 or 3 months, I can't even stand one week.

* * *

That girl16- They both have a need for eachother without really knowing it, Glad you like it :D

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Hmm...maybe it will backfire, well just have to wait and see :D Glad you like


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Good News

I sit on the floor next to Fi "When are they leaving," I asked her as she looked at me half smiling. "Dougie told me that they are leaving tonight," she said looking down at the

floor. Aw poor Fi she must be feeling pretty sad that Dougie is leaving. "I'm sorry," I say looking at her. "How are you doing?" she asked me. "Not good I feel like a complete

and I'm really going to miss him," I say. "I think that he'll miss you too, just don't be too hard on yourself," Fi said as she looked at me. "Are you going to miss him?" I ask Fi

about Dougie. "Yeah, I wish there was some way for us to go tour with them, after all it would be good to get the band known," Fi says looking at me. "Yeah, but that's up to

them," I say. "Up to who?" Tom asked as he looked at us. Whoops!! I hope he didn't hear anything we were saying about the guys. "Did you hear what we said?" Fi asked him.

"Yeah, sorry but we did ask David to ask you girls if you wanted to join us on tour," Tom answered looking at us. What? David was supposed to ask us? "He never said anything

to me," Fi said looking at me. "See that's what I thought since you asked me about the tour Kitty," he said looking at me. "I'm sorry I lied about it, but what did he tell you that

we said? Because we didn't even know about it" I said to him. "Well the day after Danny went to see you I called to see how you were doing Kitty and to ask about the tour, he

said you girls had told him you needed more practice" Tom said. Ugh, that's so unfair! I would have loved to go on tour. I mean Esme knows all the songs and we sound good and

who are better judges of that than a couple of thousand fans. "That's sucks, just wait until I get my hands on David," Fi said cracking her knuckles as Tom laughed. "You girls can

still come you know, and don't worry I'll deal with David when he gets back," Tom said with a serious face. Wow Tom actually sounded really scary. Oh well David deserves what

he has coming for him. "Really, we can still go on tour?"Fi asked Tom. Tom nodded as he smiled. "Awesome I'll go tell the girls," Fi said as she quickly go up and ran to the girls.

"I saw that you and Dougie were talking earlier," Tom said as sat next me on the floor. "Yeah we were talking about what happened last week," I said looking down at the floor.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. "He really likes Kitty, and I'm not just saying that cause he's my friend," he said looking at me. "Well I don't get how if he likes me he went and

slept with another girl and now is going out her," I say holding back my tears. "Look it doesn't look good, but he started going out with her after you refused to see him, and to be

honest he doesn't really notice her when she's around, she's just there to take your spot," he says smiling at me. Ok so apparently Danny does like me; I think Dougie and Tom

telling me he does is enough to tell me that he really does. "Thanks," I say as I smile at him. "You're welcome Kitty and you can come and talk to me whenever," he says smiling.

"Tom the girls are up for it," Fi says as she comes running to us with a big smile on her face. "Ok then we will pick you girls up tonight," he says smiling at us as he got up and

went to talk to Harry. "OMG! We're going on tour and we still get to see the guys," Fi says smiling at me. "Hey do you think Olivia will go with us?" I asked Fi. "I don't know but

we could just ask if go and join her and Giovanna over there," she says as she looks toward their direction. I got up from where I was "Come on let's go and be social," I said to

Fi as we both went to talk to the girls.

After a couple of minutes of talking to the girls I walk outside to try to get a hold of David. Nice enough for him I don't. I spoke to Olivia and apparently she will only see about five

shows of the whole tour. I quite like her it's not like I hate her or anything. She walked outside and said goodbye as she got into her car. I looked out to the park in front of me.

"Are you happy to go on tour?" I hear a thick accent behind me. I smiled to myself as I felt the voice come near me. "Yeah," I say smiling knew exactly who was asking me. Danny

sat next to me on the stair steps. "I'm sorry," I blurt out. He turns to me with a surprised expression. "Sorry for what?" he asks as he looks at me. "For being difficult, and for

David," I said looking at him for the first time. "Oh love you weren't being difficult and David is just David," he says. "Ugh, you're right David is just David I wish I could run him

over with the tour bus," I say. It actually wouldn't be a bad idea except I don't think Kelly would go for that. "Lovely how you speak about your boyfriend," he says laughing but

he winces slightly at the word boyfriend. "Oh well I think you're right we were right when we called it quits before now he just irritates me," I say. "So you're going to break up

with him?" He asks me. "Yeah guess so," I say smiling. "Good cause I kind of knew he would piss you off sooner or later," he said smiling at me. There's silence for a couple of

seconds. "So are we ok now?" I ask him as I look at him. I hope he says yes cause otherwise what am I going to do during the whole entire tour. "Yeah, but first I have to say

I'm sorry and you have to forgive me and you have to let me explain what happened with Olivia," he says all in one breath and looks into my eyes. "OK then I forgive you for

nothing," I say smiling at him. "No it was for something. The night before I had to come home Olivia was taking pictures of us and I was quite drunk so I slept with her and we

started going out three or two days ago, cause I felt bad for using her," he said still looking at me. I could tell he was really sorry. "Ok, but you don't have to be sorry it's not a

big deal," I said still smiling at him. He looks at me then he smiles. He suddenly gives me a big bear hug. I'm taken back at first but then I hug him back. It feels right being here

in his arms. "I missed you Kitty," he says to me. After a couple of seconds we let go of each other but her keeps one of his arms around my neck. I rest my head on his shoulder

"I missed you too Danny," I say as I smile to myself.

* * *

xMcFlyxKatiexLoverx- I know she's just kinda up for anything lol and yes poor Danny! :(


	15. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Best Night Ever

Being on tour is amazing! Yesterday performed for the second time and it was so cool! The guy's fans are amazing. When we went on stage they were very supportive.

They seemed to like our music too. Tonight is the second gig I'm sitting playing around with Danny's acoustic guitar as Kelly and Esme are pacing in front of me and Fi is off

with Dougie somewhere. David hasn't bothered to call yet, but I think he knows we're on tour since yesterday when we called Amanda she was a bit jumpy. "Alright you girls

are on," said Fletch as he came over to us. "Good luck Kit-Kat," Danny says as he smiles at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. Things are going back to normal between us,

Dougie and Danny started calling me Kit-Kat after I told Dougie Kit-Kats are my favorite chocolate's and Danny said I was as sweet as chocolate. This was so cute, apparently

to the girls. "Thanks and good luck out there yourself," I say as I smile at him. We all got on stage and we played our part of the set. Then we quickly got off as the guys went

on stage. I loved the feeling from being on stage it really pumped me up. "Lovely aren't they, I think they're better than us," he says as the girls cheer and laugh. We took our

spots and we danced along as the guys played their songs. Everyone was jumping and screaming especially the girl behind me who was screaming her heart out for Danny.

The guys finished playing their song and Danny got his acoustic guitar and he looked out to everyone. "Alright we're going to get everyone jumping in here," Tom says as he

wipes some sweat off his forehead. "Yeah!! This is called Do Ya" Dougie says. Danny simply smiles and looks out to the crowd once again. They start playing and Danny looks

at me throughout the whole entire song. I just stared at him as he sang the song. The guys started playing their last song and we only stayed halfway through it and we ran

to the tour bus. I think it may be a bit awkward tonight with Danny and me. I don't think I can handle myself anymore. I really like him but he has Olivia so… "I don't know about

you girls but I'm ready to sleep," says Giovanna as she throws herself on the couch. I really didn't feel tired yet, it's been like this since we started the tour I have to force myself

to sleep I'm so pumped. We sat around and we talked about the guys and the tour. We suddenly heard screaming. "Here come the guys," said Kelly laughing as she peaked

out the window. The guys signed a couple of things and took some pictures but soon came on the bus. "That was epic," Dougie said as they all looked out their windows and

waved goodbye to the girls. On the way to the hotel the guys watched T.V and the girls talked. I sat next to them but I read my book. Every now and then Danny would look

over to see what I was reading. He was a bit quiet on the way he seemed to be thinking of something Dougie asked him but he said nothing and went back to watching the

T.V. I wonder what he was thinking about because I couldn't get him off my head. We arrived to the hotel and Tom handed us all our keys to our rooms. I started to walk

towards the elevator even though I wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, I was stopped on my way by a strong arm. "Do you want to get a drink with me?" Danny asked as I

turned around to see him smiling at me. I nodded and I walked with him toward the bar. We sat down and we ordered two beers. "So what's on your mind?" I ask him as I

turn to him. He smiles and looks at me. "How do you know that something is on my mind?" he asks me. "You've been really quiet, not really yourself" I say still looks at me.

"So have you what have you been thinking about?" he asks as he smiles at me as if he has caught me doing something wrong. "Nothing I was reading and stop trying to

change the subject," I say giving him the same look he had just given me. "I was thinking about a girl," he says as he looks at me. "Well you have a girlfriend which makes

sense," I say smiling as he laughs. "Well it's not her, it's a friend of mine that I really like but I don't know if she likes me," he says as he looks at me. "How do you know

that," I ask him. I hope he was talking about me, but even if he wasn't I don't care I have to tell him how I feel about him. "Because she's going out with a jerk,"he says.

"How do you know that she doesn't want to go out with that jerk?" I ask him. "Well I think that I might have pushed her into going out with him, and I'm sorry because I was

an idiot for what I did with Olivia, but I love her" he says now turning his entire body towards me. "You might have been a bit of an idiot for that but I'm sure she forgives

you," I say as I smile at him. "How do you know that?" he asks. "She's only going out with the jerk because she was scared that she forgave you after the moment she saw

Olivia walking out of your house, she's already too much in love with you, she was just mad at herself" I say looking at him as I smile. He leans into me and gives me a kiss

on the lips, it's like he is thirsty and I'm his water. We kiss for what seems like hours until we come up gasping for air. "I love you Kristy," he says as he smiles at me. "I love

you too Danny," I say smiling at him too. He takes my hand and he pays for our drinks and we head for the elevator. "Danny" I say. "Yeah," he says as he looks at me. "What

about Olivia?" I ask him. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I didn't want to hurt Olivia either. "We broke up the day we left, what about David" he says as he still looks at me.

"We were never going out," I say. "You were faking?" he asks. "Yup," I say as he looks confused but happy. "Good. I thought you weren't until you made out with him," he says

wincing a bit. "Yeah, sorry," I say. "Forget about it, so I have to ask you something," he says smiling at me as we get of the elevator. "What?" I ask him. "Do you want to be my

girlfriend?" he asks. I nod as he leans in and gives me a kiss. We walk hand in hand to my door which is right in front of his. I open my door and I turn on the lights "Night, Kitty,"

he says as he gives me another kiss. "Don't go please," I say looking at him as I pull him into my room. He smiles at me "Tom will murder us if he finds out," he says. "Please," I

say looking up to him since he's taller than me. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks as he closes the door behind him. I smile and I start go change into my pj's

as he sits on the bed and turns on the T.V. I walk back into the room and I go and sit on the bed next to him. We watch T.V for a while. Every once in a while he gives me a kiss

on my forehead or my nose. I start yawing which makes him laugh "I think you should sleep," he says as he looks down at me. "Not until you do," I say looking at him as he starts

getting up. I fix my side of the bed as he strips down to his boxers and slips next to me as he turns off the lights. "Good night love," he says as he puts his arms around me.

"Goodnight Danny," I say as I slowly fall asleep in his arms once again.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- I know they're really cute together! And yeah David is kinda in the way lol But he's gone now ;D Glad you like it


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15: The next day.

I wake up to the bright sunshine in my face. I open my eyes and I think about yesterday night. Danny immediately pops into my head was it a dream? I suddenly feel something shift

next to me "Are you awake Kitty?" Danny asks. I turn around and I see him laying there with his eyes closed. "I'm now," I say laughing as I look at him. He smiles and he opens his

eyes. "Morning, what time is it?" he says as he leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I turn grab my phone off my side table as I sit up. "9:00," I say as I put my phone back

and I look at him as he starts getting up from bed. "I'm going to get ready to go, Tom wanted us back on the bus at 9:30," he says as he starts putting on his pants. "Oh, shit," I say

as I get up myself and I start looking through my bag for clothes to wear. Danny laughs and gives me a kiss on my head "See ya in half an hour," he says as he waves and closes

the door behind him. I quickly run in the shower and half an hour later I have my makeup done and I have out on a hoodie, jeans and my covers. I didn't bother to do anything to

my hair, I just leave it down. I grab stuff my bag and I grab it and I close the door behind me. Danny comes out of the room himself and smiles at me as he puts his arm around me.

My stomach growls and Danny laughs "I'm so hungry," I say laughing. We walk into the bus and everyone looks at us. "Finally," says Fi. "Sorry," I say to everyone. "Danny where

were you? I went to wake you up earlier but you didn't open the door," Tom says to Danny. "Sorry mate must have been in the shower," Danny says as he turns and smiles at me.

Tom gives us a weird look as Danny takes a seat next to me and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I read as Danny listens to his IPod while he still sits next to me. We keep

getting really weird looks from everyone I guess they don't want to ask if we are going out. We get off the bus and the guys go and sign some things for some fans that are already

waiting for tonight. All of us girls walk inside and we sit at the table "So what happened with you and Danny yesterday when you guys went to the bar?" Fi asked me as the other

girls leaned in to listen. "Well nothing really we're just kind of going out," I say smiling at them. "OMG! I'm so happy for you Kitty," Kelly says as she starts jumping in her seats.

"I knew it pay up girls," Fi said as she held out her hand. "Were you guys betting he would?" I asked. They all turn to me and smile. "So wait Danny wasn't in his room was he?"

Giovanna asked me as she looked at me. Oh god should I tell the truth? "Yeah he was unless he left to go out somewhere in the morning," I say playing the innocent one. They all

looked disappointed I wonder if they bet that he would sleep with me. We suddenly heard the guys come in along with a girl who had all of our Starbucks coffees. To be honest I'm

not fond of people doing things for me. She placed the coffees in front of us along with some muffins. Danny came and sat next to me as we ate our breakfast. "So what are you

guys together now?" Dougie asked as Harry nudged him on the side but the guys all looked at us. "Yeah" Danny said as he looked at them. "See I told you he would ask her out,"

Dougie said to Harry which made me laugh.

We went over the whole set for the tonight. I was started to get pumped up for the gig. There was about 10 minutes before we went on. Tom was on twitter, he seemed addicted to

the thing. While Harry and Kelly were talking on the other side of the dressing room. While the rest of us where sitting around listening to music. I was sitting down straitening my

hair well actually I was until I sat Danny down to finish straightening his hair. Even though I preferred it curly but he had just gotten a new hair cut. "You better not get her mad

Danny she might burn your head off," Dougie said as he came and stood by us. "Shut up I won't but Fi might kill you tonight," I say laughing as he gave me a scared look as Danny

and I laughed. See he asked Fi out on a date after breakfast this morning so he's a bit nervous for tonight after the gig. "Guys let's go," said Fletch as he opened up the door and

signaled them out. I put the straightner down as Danny got up from the chair in front of me. "Good luck hun," I say to Danny as he leans down and gives me a kiss. I followed behind

him as he held my hand. The show was over before we knew it. Dougie and Fi headed out with Kelly and Harry. Danny and I decide to go back to the hotel along with Tom and

Giovanna. "Here are your keys," Tom said as he handed us one key. "Um…mate," Danny didn't get to finish before Tom started laughing. "Next time don't make a lot of noise on

the way out of Kitty's room," Tom said laughing as he headed into the room. Danny smiled and we opened up our room. We both got ready for bed but only sat on the bed.

Danny was watching T.V. while I was working on a new song. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _"I'll get it," said Danny as he jumped off the bed and went to open the door.

"What do you want?" I heard him say.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- They're such a cute couple! Glad you like :D


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok everyone this is the second to last chapter! :(**

**I will be posting a sequel and the last chapter should be up no later than tomorrow**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I put my guitar down and I got up from my bed. "Danny who is it?" I asked as I heard him argue some more. I walked over to the door and I saw David standing there. "What

do you want?" I asked him. "I came to look for you, but I found him," David says as he gives Danny a dirty look. "Ok you found me, what do you want?" I asked him. "I came to

stay with my girlfriend," he says as he looks at me. "Oh shut it," I said as I gave him a dirty look myself. "Just leave," Danny says to him as he starts getting angry. "How about

you leave you're no one to be here," David said to him as he pushed Danny. Danny immediately pushed him back "Stop!" I yelled at both of them as I got in between them. "I will

if you talk to me in private," David said as he gave Danny a dirty look once again. I don't really know if I should but I might as well get this over with. "Fine," I say to him as

Danny turns and gives me a confused look. "Fine then I'll meet you downstairs at the garden," David says as he leaves. Danny closes the door and follows behind me as I

quickly get a pair of jeans to change into. "Why are you going with him?" Danny asks me. "I just want to see what he wants," I say to him as I grab the jeans and I go into

the bathroom. "Babe, I really don't want you going down there with him," he says to me. I come out of the bathroom and I see him sitting on the bed looking at me. I love

having him as a boyfriend I feel so protected by him. "I promise you that I'll be fine, I'll take my phone with me and I'll text you the whole entire time," I say as I got closer

to him. He still looks at me without smiling at me. I pull on my shoes as he comes behind me and puts his arms around my neck. "Alright love, but anything happens just call

me," he says to me as I get up and he gives me a peck on the lips. I nod as I grab my sweater and I close the door behind me. I feel bad for not staying with Danny, but I

have to get rid of David for once and for all. I walk down to the garden and I look around. David isn't anywhere around here, I guess he must be getting a room. I take out

my phone and I text Danny telling him I'm downstairs waiting for David to get here. I wait around a 10 more minutes before deciding to sit down on the floor. I wonder where

he is I suddenly get a text from Danny; he wants me to go back upstairs. I start texting him back when I feel someone grab me by the mouth and pull me back into the bushes.

I try to turn around to see who has me like this. I bite him on the hand and I quickly turn around and I see David looking at his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yell

at him. "You can't be Danny's you have to be mine," he says as he throws me to the ground and kicks me on the side. My side hurts so much I cry in pain except I can't find my

voice to actually scream. He throws himself on top of me and gives me a kiss. I quickly try kicking him off but I can't. He slaps me across the face and starts ripping my sweater

off. "HELP," I cry out. "Oh shut it Kitty, this is exactly what you wanted, you've been asking for it," he says. "DANNY!" I scream out again. "He can't hear you and you want to

know something I paid Olivia to go and look for him again," he says as he gives me another kiss. "You're such an asshole, HELP! DANNY!" I scream out hoping someone will

hear me screaming. David starts laughing as he starts pulling his pants down. I'm ready to cry out in pain, but David suddenly falls to the ground. I look up to see Danny

who is looking down at me terrified. David gets back up and tries punching Danny again, Danny goes at him and before I know it Tom and Harry are trying to get Danny off

of David. "Are you ok?" Giovanna asks me as she sits next to me. I nod and I try to sit up but my side aches too much, I don't think I broke anything, but the pain is just there.

"Just stay still," Giovanna says to me. I look over to where Danny and the other guys are. "Come on mate," Tom says as he pulls Danny back and David gets taken away by

a man I don't recognize. I can see Kelly standing by the hotel door looking at her brother as well as Fiona. I feel bad for her having to see the David like this, but he

deserves it. "Kitty are you ok," Danny says as he comes over to me. I can see that he has a bloody nose, but that's about it, I wonder how bad David got left off. "I'm fine,"

I say as I try to get up once again, but I can only sit up since my side still aches. "No you're not let's go to the hospital," he says as he looks at me with a worried face.

"No, I'm ok I promise," I say to him. "That's what you said to me up there, now come on let's go" he says to me as he still gives me that worried look. "Danny…please I

promise if I don't feel well then I'll let you take me anywhere," I said giving him a look. He sighs as he looks down at me and picks me up in his arms "Any little thing and

you tell me," he says to me. I nod as I put my head against his chest "Thanks," I say as I listen to his heartbeat and I fall asleep.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- I know, they're so cute!


	18. Chapter 17

I wake up the next morning as I looked around; Danny was nowhere to be seen. I sat up slowly as I still felt the slight pain on my side. Ugh I hate David! I looked at Danny's

side of the bed there was a note on his side. I grabbed it and read it.

_Morning Babe_

_Went out for something_

_Call or text when you wake up_

_Danny_

I wonder what he's doing. I grab my phone of the side table and I begin to text.

_Morning _

_I'm awake :D_

_Where are you?_

_Kit-Kat_

I slowly sat up still feeling the ache on my side. I pulled off the covers, I was still wearing my jeans from last night. I got up and I saw my ripped up hoodie in the trash can. I

stared at it for a couple of seconds until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Morning_

_Walking into the hotel _

_Meet you upstairs in a couple of minutes. _

_Danny_

I guess I should have been more specific on where he was and what he was doing. It's not that I think he's cheating or anything it just seems weird he left so early. I grabbed

my bag and I found a dress to wear, since I don't think my bruise on my side could handle anything to tight fitting. I quickly got into the shower and I got dressed and I left

my wet wavy hair down, I applied a little makeup and I exited the bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom I found Danny putting his things in his bag. We had today and

the weekend off so we could relax. "Hello," I say as I smile at him. He turns and smiles at me as he comes over by me but he doesn't touch me. "Hello," he replies as he gives

me a kiss and backs off right away. "How do you feel?" he asks me. " I'm fine just some bruises on my arms and one on my side," I say as he looks at me without saying

anything I can tell he's trying to see if I'm lying to him. "I promise, now when are we leaving?" I ask as I try to change the subject. "Well in about 10 minutes and I thought

that since we're going home we should spend some time together," he says as his smile reappears again. Home UGH!! Wait where does that leave me? I wonder what Kelly

thinks? And I don't ever want to see David's face again. "Don't worry Kit-Kat, you can stay at my flat for the weekend," Danny says as he pulls me out of my thoughts. It was

like he read my mind. "Thanks," I say as I get on my tip toes to give him a quick peck. He kisses me back but there's something wrong. I grab my bag and we leave. We're the

first ones to get to the bus and we get a seat on the couch. I pull out my book and my IPod as I see Dougie coming on the bus tripping on the way. "They're in here," he yells as

he regains balance. "Smooth," I say as I laugh at him and he smiles. Everyone starts coming on the bus they all stare at me as they do.

We've been on the bus for a couple of hours and everyone is aware of what I do at all times except Tom and Dougie who just treat me exactly the same. Even Danny won't hug

me or let me lean on him. He keeps telling it will hurt my side, I love Danny but that's just getting annoying and I can't take it anymore. "What are you guys staring at," I say as

I flip the page on my book and they all continue to look at me and at each other. "I'm fine I didn't die, I'm not going to any time soon, so stop unless I have something hideous

on my face," I say as I keep reading my book. I can see Dougie giggling a couple of feet away and Danny stiffen next to me. A couple of minutes pass without them really

noticing me, but they soon start to again. GOD! I lean into Danny as he slightly sits up so I can't. Ok I had enough I close my book and I grab my IPod as I leave towards the

bunks. I can still hear them whispering through my headphones though. I get into a bunk and I put my head on the pillow. I can't help but to cry, my friends are all staring at

me while my boyfriend doesn't even want to touch me doesn't really help. I kind of understand Danny but all I wanted was to feel protected by him. I laid there crying for a

couple of minutes in the dark. I felt someone slide into the bunk with me I wiped off the tears and then I turned around to face Danny. He laid there without saying anything he

wiped some of the tears off my face. He gave me a kiss then pulled me into a bear hug.

I woke up a couple of hours later "Kitty, Dan we're here," Tom says from the other side of the curtain of the bunk. "Coming," I said as I look at Danny. I slowly poke him as I whisper

his name "Danny," I say "Mmhh,"he mumbles. "Let's go sleepy head," I say as I go over him and I actually get out of the bunk. I turn back at him "I'll wake him," Dougie says as he

puts his bags down on the floor as he smiles wickedly. He tips toes over to Danny as he kneels just by his ear "DANNY WE'RE HERE!"Dougie yelled. Danny immediately jumps up

and hits himself on the head with the bunk. I can't help but to laugh at the expression he had on his face. Danny suddenly cracks a smile as he pushes Dougie. "You scared me," he

says as Dougie laughs and picks up his bags and leaves. "Come on let's go," I say as I grab his hand and I pull him up which is quite hard. He laughs at me as he pulls himself up

and puts his arms around me. We quickly gather our things and we head over to Danny's flat.

We walked into the guys flat, Dougie was right behind us since he didn't have his car. I talked to Kelly she apologized so much, it almost made me cry. Though she said that she

was going to miss me…how weird right? I wonder what she meant. "See you guys at Tom's," Dougie said pulling me out of my thoughts. He walked down towards his flat as

we kept going up the two flights of stairs. Danny suddenly stops at the door "There was something I had to ask you earlier," he says looking at me. "What is it?" I ask him.

"Well…I wanted to know well ask if you wanted to move in with me?" he asks as he keeps looking at me. "Danny don't feel like you have to let me move in because I don't feel

like going to Kitty's for now," I say feeling a bit bad. "It's not that…I was actually going to ask you last night, but yeah…so what do you say?" he asks. I'm so surprised we

haven't been going out for that long. And I think that he is being completely serious about it too and from what I know he has never had a girlfriend move in. "Yeah…I'll move

in with you," I say as I smile at him. "Great love cause I had Amanda drop of your things earlier this morning that's why I was gone," he says as he gives me a kiss and opens

his door. My bags are on his couch, I hear him close the door behind me. He puts his arms around me as I walk towards the couch were I sit. He starts kissing my neck and I

can't help to feel the butterflies go crazy in my stomach. He works his way up to my lips as I quickly respond to him. Before I know it, we end up being in a makeup session. I

have taken my sweater off and Danny's shirt half way unbuttoned. "Danny we've told Tom we would go over," I whisper as he keeps kissing me. Danny groans as he starts

playing with the buttons on my dress. "We don't have to go, we could stay here," he says in between kisses. I slowly pull him back enough to see his face "After we go we

can come straight back here and go from where we left off," I say as I return his kisses. "Fine," he says as he groans once more and gives me another kiss.

* * *

xMcflyxLoverxKatiex- He is really cute! David is horrible!


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok so this is the last chapter of Untitled :(**

**Thanks for reading everyone and for reviewing **

**I was kinda thinking of posting a sequel...what do you guys think?**

* * *

We soon arrive at Tom's everyone has already gotten there and they are sitting out by the fire. I was tackled by apologies from everyone especially poor Giovanna who felt awful.

"Don't worry about it, I was a bit angry with what had happened and I took it out on everyone," I say as I felt a bit bad for what I did. "Aww Kitty," Giovanna said as she gave me

a hug. My phone suddenly went off I walked to the side of the house to answer my phone.

Hello

_Hey Kristy it's me Barbie_

_Do you remember me?_

I suddenly spazz in place. I totally remembered Barbie we met when we were younger at a music camp in Texas. She's from Mexico and really nice. She's about my height

and she's got brown hair with some highlights in her hair…I just love how I describe people… ha!

Hey I haven't talked to you in a while!

How are you?

_Fine thanks how are you?_

Great actually! So what's up?

_Well I know you live in England now and _

_I wanted to ask you if you would mind helping me _

_look for a place over there?_

Are you moving here? And of course I'll help you!

_Yeah I just want to try some place new_

That's cool! Well just call me when you get here ok?

_Ok…well I have to go but talk to you soon_

Alright…bye!

_Bye!_

I walked back with the rest of the girls and guys. I was so excited everything is going so great! They were all sitting around a fire I went to sit with Danny. We talked while we

drank some beers, I was really happy that I met these guys. A couple of hours later we all started leaving Kelly and Harry left first while Dougie and Fi were going to stay over.

Danny and I were the last ones to leave. It's funny how Danny and Tom get along I swear they could get married. We arrived at our flat all drunk and ditzy. As we went down

the stairs Danny fell. "I'll help you up," I said as I gave him my hand and I stumbled myself. He smiled as he pulled me down towards him. He kissed me as he held my face in

his hands "You should really be careful love, you'll get hurt," he says smiling as he suddenly picks me up in his arms. I smile as he carries me all the way up the stairs. He finally

puts me down in his living room. My lips are starting to feel numb, but I don't want to stop. I take off my sweater and I feel Danny's hand down my back as I unbutton his shirt.

He suddenly stops kissing me "Kristy I'm sorry for everything earlier," he says all of a sudden. "What are you talking about?" I asked him as he looked at me. "About not

wanting to touch you earlier I was just so scared that something could of happened to you, I just wanted to kill David," he says giving me an apology look. "Don't worry

about it," I say as I hug him. "Kristy…I love you," he says as he looks at me and then kisses me again. "I love you too," I say as I smile at him. "No Kristy I really mean it," he

says as he looks at me. Aww…I can't believe it Danny Jones has just told me he loves me! "I mean it too, I love you Danny Jones!," I say as I smile at him. Danny smiles as

he gives me another kiss. I start pulling him towards the bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" he asks me as he kisses me. I look up at him and I start taking off his shirt.

Danny kisses down my neck as he starts unzipping my dress from the back.

As I lay down I look around the bed there are clothes everywhere. I feel Danny kiss my ear, I turn around to face him. He gives me goosebumps every time he touches my skin.

His kisses go from my ear down to my neck. I can really get used to this!

The End

* * *

That girl16- Dougie seems like he would be a klutz at times so I thought it would be fun to add that lol. Glad you like it!

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Yup got rid of David..wooh!!! Glad you like it

Oh and I would just like to thank you (again) for reviewing! :D


End file.
